Always Mine
by TurquoiseSkie
Summary: Bumblebee is feeling strange, and finds comfort in the one mech he never thought he would, however both are in deeper than they originally thought... Contains mechXmech! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own transformers, if I did Megatron would be my bitch…. :] **

~The Cave- Prologue~

Dragging himself to the water's edge, Bumblebee finally let himself collapse, giving in to his continuously heightening pain, and allowing the spray of the waterfall to tickle his face gently. He relished in the comforting welcome, the old, yet familiar natural structure gave him. Knowing that somehow, that here, he was safe… for now.

Gathering his final reserves of energy, Bee pulled himself into the water, allowing it to calm his shattered nerves, sighing heavily as the cool water left no place untouched.

Bee gently waded in the water, through the heavy waterfall to come out the other side of the spray, and crawled up onto the moss covered dirt floor and promptly lay on his back, thinking back over all that had happened in the last two earth hours.

Bumblebee cursed at his own foolishness and smacked himself on the head, and instantly regretted it as pain washed over him which caused a thin sheet of sweat to break out over his entire frame. He then cursed himself some more just for good measure. He couldn't believe he had left the Autobot base in the current state he was in AND turned down Ratchets' help; after all the mech was a medic and it also would have meant backup or a guard if he was attacked or being followed by someone.

_Like Shockwave…. _Bee instantly shuddered at the idea.

_But no…. _Bee thought to himself. _I thought I could deal with it, and put up with the pain and energon loss. Shows how much I know. _

Bee whimpered, as a sharp pain tore through his body as he tried to get himself into a more comfortable position, one that wouldn't bring anymore pain than he was currently in. But the pain was to great.

Bee began to sob, desperately praying to every squishy deity that his bonded would find him before someone else did, Bee was in no state to fight, let alone manage to hide himself if he was threatened. Feeling a tear run down the side of his face, Bee turned his head and tried to numb out the excruciating pain covering his body.

_Please…. Please find me before Shockwave does…. _


	2. The Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own transformers, if I did Megatron would be my bitch…. **

**:] Hopefully this chapter is as good as the first one! Enjoy :] **

**~2 YEARS EARLIER~ **

_Thud _

_Thud_

_Thud_

Bumblebee sat in his room, throwing a tennis ball against his wall, grinning all the while. He knew Optimus was in his room on the other side, and had been for quite some time. Therefore, he had to be going slowly insane every time the ball hit its intended target.

Bee giggled to himself as he vividly imagined Optimus ripping up the report he was working on into tiny pieces. He giggled even harder when he heard the muted groan of annoyance through the wall and the familiar sound of a chair being pushed back against the floor and a door opening.

No sooner than three seconds later Optimus walked through Bee's door.

Bee just grinned as he smiled up at his leader.

"Heya boss! Whats going on? I thought you where meant to be working on some really important stuff"

"I would ask you to stop throwing your ball at the wall, but I know you would just find someone else to annoy." Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "So if you want to, you may go out and patrol the area near the abandoned park and look for any sign of movement that isn't friendly." Bumblebee shot out the door faster than Optimus could register, the only sign that the yellow bot had left, was the revving of an engine outside and the squeal of tires.

Optimus sighed again and walked back into his room, muttering as he went.

"That should keep him busy for a while and out of trouble." Glancing down at his huge workload, Optimus suddenly wished he was out driving with his over excited and happy comrade.

~.:-:.~

Bee tore down the unused road with increasing speed, his tires squealing as he drifted every turn, leaving stones and a whole lot of dust in his wake.

Screeching to a halt, Bee transformed to his alt-mode and walked calmly to the broken swing and gently leaned against it with his head hanging.

_Whats wrong with me? _Bee thought miserably. _I've been feeling like this for ages now. I can't keep hiding this from everyone forever. Someone will eventually notice… _

Bee was to lost in his own thoughts, to notice the great hulking shadow in the tree's just to his left.

Still lost in his thoughtful trance and being oblivious to his new companion, Bee reached up and stroked a sensitive area just behind his right audio receptor, for two human weeks now it had hurt, but for some strange reason, the pain would stop when the Autobots where fighting with the Decepticons.

Bee sighed, and let his arm drop back down to his side, while sliding down the old rusted swing pole, to sit on the soft dirt under his feet.

Holding his head in his servos, Bumblebee never heard Megatron approaching him.

"Something bothering you young Autobot?" The silver warlord asked.

Not even bothering to look up, or even recognise the deep voice, Bee answered by nodding his head slowly, noticing that his audio receptor had stopped hurting.

It was only then, that Bumblebee's suddenly frantic mind registered exactly who he was talking too.

Bee's head shot up, and his optics immediately locked on to the huge frame of Megatron.

Leaping sideways, Bumblebee only just managed to avoid Megatron's grasp.

"Come now Autobot. Im not going to kill you…. Yet." Megatron smirked at the fear in Bee's optics as he slowly approached him. His own blood red eye's raking over the smaller bots frame, taking in every detail, every dent and every scratch. He paused in his advance however when a particularly nasty scar on Bumblebee's right hip caught his eye. Unthinkingly, Megatron stopped and stared, as he was overcome by wave of sadness just at the thought of what Bee would have gone through to receive it. Quickly shaking off his moment of mental madness, Megatron continued his advance towards Bumblebee, who was slowly backing away, whilst looking for an escape route.

However, Megatron knew he had his yellow and delicious looking prey cornered.

~.:-:.~

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap._ Were the only words Bumblebee could hear in his processor, as it completely shut down on him in fear of the powerful and deadly mech in front of him. Bee whimpered pathetically as Megatron continued his advance and shrank back, trying to appear smaller than he already was.

Megatron chuckled to himself, as the tiny Autobot- who was now at his feet and practically worshiping him- whimpered, this gave Megatron the chance to completely study his prey, as his hungry blood red optics, scanned every part of the yellow and black Autobot. Megatron chuckled again as Bee desperately tried to hide his most intimate parts from his prying eyes.

Megatron bent down and forcibly turned Bee's head towards him, determined to study every inch of his captive, when his eyes were instantly drawn to the soft full lips that were slightly parted in a silent gasp of fear. Running a gentle thumb across Bee's lower lip, Megatron was shocked as the small Autobot shivered in response. Allowing his eyes to take on a lustful red colour, Megatron pulled Bumblebee's face closer to his own while snaking an arm around Bee's curvy waist, and hoisting him up to sit on his lap comfortably.

"Isn't this much more comfortable, than crouching on the ground?" Megatron purred. The sound coming deep from his chest, and rolling over Bumblebee in waves. At the feeling, Bee shivered again, as his tiny frame was pressed tightly against Megatron's. Cycling air quickly, Bee looked up into the silver warlords face, and almost overloaded in the powerful mechs hold.

_By Primus those optics…_

Bee shuddered as those optics promised every sinful pleasure a bot could ask for and countless more, and ever so quietly moaned as Megatron pulled him closer, his interface panel lightly grinding against Megatron's thick thighs. Bee quickly sucked in air, but the action was not lost to Megatron, as the tyrant smirked and stood up, hooking Bee's legs around his strong waist and walked over to the tall tree he had noticed earlier. Pushing Bumblebee up against it, Megatron leaned forward and licked Bee's neck.

"What is your name?" He rumbled quietly.

"Bumblebee…" Came the gasping reply.

"Well then… Bumblebee." Megatron growled "How about you and I have some fun…" And with a quick snap of his strong servo's, Megatron pinned Bee's wrists to the tree and pushed his full weight onto the shaking Autobot.

"N… No, get off me…Stop!" Came Bumblebee's desperate cries, as he wriggled and struggled against his captors hold.

"Let you go?" Megatron rumbled darkly, "now why would I want to do a thing like that? When your struggles excite me further, and your flexible body is pressed tightly to mine. Besides… You still have your legs wrapped around me, and your breathing is erratic, admit it Autobot, you want this." The dark but sinful voice, easily reached Bumblebee's audios and he gasped with pleasure as Megatron roughly pushed him against the tree, however he continued to deny himself.

"I don't want this! Let me go!" Bee shouted angrily as Megatron gently trailed his free servo down Bee's chassis.

"Oh but I think you do, young Autobot, I can feel it. Right here."

Bumblebee gasped and shuddered as Megatron palmed his warming interface panel, unable to stop the quiet moan from leaving his lips.

"No!" Bee shouted in defiance. "Your forcing me to do this, I don't want it. And I certainly don't want you!" Bee turned his head away, seeing as it was the only action he was capable of performing in his current situation.

"Hmm… Im sure I could remedy that!" Megatron snarled, and forced Bumblebee's head to face him, and brought his lips crashing down on Bumblebee's.

~.:-:.~

At first Bumblebee panicked, unable to comprehend what was happening to him, but as soon as Megatron moved his lips over his own, Bee moaned and kissed back desperately, and found himself wishing that Megatron would let his servo's go, so he could wrap them around his neck.

Bee groaned into the kiss and Megatron rubbed his own interface panel against Bumblebee's, causing a most delicious friction for both of them.

"Still trying to deny what you want Autobot?" Megatron smirked, as he pulled away from Bee's lips and moved to gently nip under Bee's jaw.

"N…No" Stuttered Bee as he cycled air in, "I wish you would release my servo's though, its very frustrating."

Unable to deny Bee's request, Megatron dropped both his hands to Bumblebee's waist and roughly gripped them as he gently thrust against the curvy hips, making the yellow Autobot is his grasp cry out in pleasure.

"Ahh! There!" Cried Bumblebee, as Megatron attacked the sensitive spot behind his right audio with lips and teeth, whilst continuing to thrust up against Bee's closed interface panel.

Megatron growled in pleasure as the legs around his waist tightened their grip, and warm servo's gripped the back of his helm, silently pleading the silver warrior not to stop.

Not that Megatron planned to, not when he was getting a reaction like this!

Megatron's' mind swirled with idea's of what he could do with the sensitive Autobot, coming up with hundreds of ways how he could make the yellow 'bot scream his name during the ecstasy of overload.

Slowly making his way back to Bumblebee's lips, Megatron decided that there was no way in Primus, that he was leaving without Bumblebee.

Megatron paused in his exploration of Bumblebee's neck, as said Autobot whimpered in delight and forced Megatron's head up as their lips connected. Darting his glossa out, Bee gently licked along Megatron's bottom lip, surprising the tyrant with his boldness.

"You know you want this little Bee" Megatron rumbled against Bumblebee's mouth, "so how about you open up that interface panel for me?"

"N….No." Came Bee's broken reply.

"Oh, that's unwise. I am the Decepticon leader, and I always get what a want!"

Bumblebee cried out as Megatron slammed his frame into the tree, and whatever spell Megatron seemed to have over him was broken.

Wriggling one of his wrists free, Bumblebee slammed his fist into Megatron's side, forcing the huge warlord to let him go as he activated his stingers.

"You will submit to me!" Megatron roared as he lunged forward to grab Bumblebee, but the little 'bot was to fast, as he dived between Megatron's legs and ran.

Bumblebee shivered in fear as he heard Megatron's heavy footsteps catch up with him, his short legs unable to gain much distance from the furious mech behind him.

Darting between a thick bunch of tree's, Bee heard Megatron' growl of annoyance, as the bigger mech was unable to chase the nimble Bee.

Megatron slowly began to circle the cluster of tree's, knowing that Bee was still hiding in them somewhere, all he had to do was wait…

_I know your in there little Bee, I can feel you… _Megatron smirked to himself as he was able to pin-point Bumblebee's exact location inside the cluster of tree's, and stealthily armed his fusion cannon, planning to blast a way through the thicket if Bumblebee refused to co-operate.

"I will give you two options Autobot. Either you come out now, and I will leave your spark relatively in-tact. Or, you can wait for me to come in there and retrieve you myself, and trust me, you wont like that option."

Megatron waited patiently as he gave the frightened Autobot a couple of seconds to make his choice, listening to the rustling leaves as Bumblebee tried to escape from the other side.

"I will take your leave as a no then" Megatron sighed and powered up his fusion cannon, blasting a path straight through the tree's and leaving Bumblebee in clear view of Megatron's optics.

Bee squeaked as his escape was interrupted, then desperately tried to dodge the huge frame quickly advancing towards him, but he was too slow to react, as Megatron's weight pinned him flat against the ground with no room to breath.

Bumblebee gasped for air, unable to take the deep breaths he desperately needed, until Megatron noticed Bee's distress and pushed himself up to his arms, giving the tiny frame below him room to breath, but not enough to escape from.

Bumblebee eagerly sucked in air as his was able to breathe again, his spark slowly calming down as Megatron's weight was lifted off him.

Megatron watched Bee calm down and fought the urge to just ravage the young bot from head to toe, instead opting for gently nuzzling the 'bots neck, and slowly licking the wires underneath, once again pulling out moans and groans from the writhing Autobot under him.

Bee whimpered as Megatron dragged his tongue from the base of his throat to his right audio, turning his head in an attempt stop the intoxicating pleasure coming from his worst enemy.

Megatron growled in annoyance, at Bumblebee's defiance and swiftly brought his sharp denta down on Bumblebee's exposed throat.

Bee whimpered at the pain, and froze, submitting to the stronger mech.

"See, was that so hard?" Megatron whispered into Bee's audio as he smirked, knowing he had the adorable Autobot exactly where he wanted him.

"Actually," Bee replied, "It wasn't. Not when you have back-up coming in 3...2...1..."

The ground around them rumbled as Jazz, Ironhide and Optimus Prime burst into view, and had their weapons trained on the menacing Decepticon leader.

"I advise you get off him Megatron" Came Optimus' calm voice.

"Yeh! Otherwise we might have to bust up yo' ass!" Chuckled Jazz as the three Autobots surrounded Megatron and Bumblebee.

Megatron growled in annoyance as his pleasure was interrupted. Megatron stood slowly, his optics fixed only on Bumblebee, and grabbed him around the waist, lifting Bee off the ground and into his chest.

"You don't seem to realise Prime, but im not leaving without this little mech, he is very… satisfying" Megatron grinned lecherously at Bumblebee who gulped loudly at his tone, his face turning a light shade of red, which quickly turned pale as Megatron placed his charged up fusion cannon, on the side of his helm.

"If you want your Bumblebee unharmed, I suggest you let us go" Optimus flinched as he heard the fusion cannon on Megatron's arm whirr to life. Sadly looking at Bumblebee, Optimus took a step back and lowered his gun, and watched dejectedly as his comrades followed his lead.

Jazz looked at his leader desperately, unable to comprehend why Optimus was letting Megatron go.

"Better luck next time Prime" Megatron chuckled darkly as his started up his thrusters and taking to the sky, whilst holding onto Bumblebee tightly, enjoying Bee's screams of fear, as he reached to his friends for help.

"What the slag Optimus?" Cried Jazz. "We have to help him!"

"And we will my friend. But for now we can do nothing, if we shoot, we could easily hit Bumblebee, or Megatron which would send both of them crashing to their deaths. No, we will rescue Bumblebee in time, but for now, we must lure Megatron into a false sense of security."

Optimus turned away dejectedly. _He will be okay… He will be okay…_

~.:-:.~

Megatron smirked at his victory over the Autobots' and couldn't wait to claim his new 'prize' later that night, couldn't wait to hear the screams, moans and whimpers coming from that delicious mouth…

**Sorry if the ending of this chapter seems somewhat rushed, it refused to work with me. And just a heads up, the 3rd**** chapter may be the same. They were both quiet hard to write as it made sense to me, but not to anyone else… Either way hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved**


	3. Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own transformers, if I did Megatron would be my bitch…. **

**:] Hopefully this chapter is as good as the first one! Enjoy :] **

Megatron looked down at the 'bot in his servo's and smirked. The young Camaro had kicked, screamed and even bitten Megatron where possible, and demanded to be taken back to his comrades. However, Megatron's smirk continued to dominate his face plates, as Bumblebee grew tired, and eventually fell asleep in his arms, cycling in air in time with the roar of Megatrons engine. Now with Bumblebee peacefully sleeping, Megatron took his sweet time to intently study the others' rounded face plates and innocent, but closed optics.

Noting every scratch, scar and dent on Bumblebee's helm, Megatron almost dropped out of the sky as his spark tugged gently in the Autobots direction. Concentrating on his flight path, Megatron viciously shook his head to rid himself of the unwanted feeling. He has never felt 'spark' attached to anyone, and didn't plan on starting to now.

Dragging his hungry gaze away from the recharging Autobot, Megatron noticed the familiar lair and hideout that all the Decepticons called as 'home'. Grumbling to himself, Megatron deftly flew through the air and landed with a dull _thud._ The sound vibrating throughout the area.

Lecherously grinning to himself, Megatron carried the immobile Bumblebee bridal style in his strong arms, completely ignoring the stares he was receiving from his soldiers.

He would deal with them later, for now, he was looking for one specific mech, that would allow him to see into the deep thoughts of Bumblebee's mind.

Finding Soundwave typing away on his monitor, Megatron demanded his thirds' attention through his mind. Soundwave in turn raised his head and looked at his leader, giving a slight nod of understanding, Soundwave went back to his work. Megatron would call when he was needed.

But for now, the tyrant himself, took Bumblebee to his quarters alone, and gently placed him on the edge of his berth, and making the quick decision of chaining the yellow 'bot there, just in case. Megatron left silently, the door hissing open as he left, with heavy foot-falls, down the corridor.

~.:-:.~

Bumblebee woke slowly, with heavy optics, and a dull pain in his processor. Rolling to the side of his berth, Bumblebee jolted sharply, as his frame braced, expecting to land on the ground, as his berth was only tiny. However, Bee was greeted with a wide expanse of a never ending berth.

Jerking upwards, Bee pulled his legs up close to his chest and shivered slightly, as yesterdays memories came flooding back. Including the trip Bumblebee spent in Megatrons, warm, strong, comforting… Bee shook his helm desperately, refusing to think of the silver tyrant like that, he had killed millions…

Bumblebee mumbled to himself and tried to stand, only to fall back down hopelessly on his aft. Looking up, Bumblebee only then noticed the chain wrapped around his wrists and tied to the spacious berth.

Sub- spacing a piece of wire, Bee quickly got to work on unchaining himself. He had no desire to be in this room changed when Megatron came back.

_Idiot.. _Bumblebee grumbled to himself as he assessed Megatron's 'chaining abilities'. _He's chained me in a way that it's so simple to escape from that it's impossible. Still… He's a Decepticon, he can't be that intelligent…_

Bumblebee grinned as he quickly got to work, wondering if all Decepticons were as intelligent as their leader, but the grin and his light-hearted humour quickly faded as the thin piece of wire in his servos snapped in half, leaving Bee with no other makeshift key.

Sighing in both irritation and fear, Bumblebee settled to glare at his restraints. Hoping deep in his spark that the damn thing would just crumble and burn under his gaze.

It didn't.

Smacking his head against his immobile hands, Bumblebee sobbed uncontrollably. Desperately wishing for his Autobot companions, and to be anywhere but here. Lifting his head up and seeing his helpless reflection in the polished steel wall, Bee let his head fall down again, not wanting to see himself so contained and grounded.

Another sob left his lips, as he pulled himself into a tiny ball and wiped away the tear rolling down his face-plates with a single servo…

Bee opened his optics, unaware that he had even closed them, to look down at his freed hands, then looked up to the chains.

A grin broke out over the yellow face-plates once more as Bee questioned Megatrons intelligence.

_I mean seriously… _He thought, _Who the frag forgets to tighten the cuffs on a prisoner?_

Silently creeping around the spacious quarters, Bumblebee checked every window- that he was tall enough to reach that is- only to find them all locked. Glancing at the re-enforced steel door, Bee dragged his gaze across the room, looking for anything that could assist him in escaping, however to his dismay everything in the dull room was bolted down. Sighing, Bee glanced to his right, and his optics were instantly met with the shape of Megatrons desk. Slowly making his way over to the huge desk, Bee paused every couple of steps, not willing to get caught by the fearsome warlord, he valued his life to much to get caught snooping.

Just as Bumblebee reached out with open servo's, his audio's picked up heavy footfalls, quickly making their way in his general direction.

Shrinking back in fear and horror, not once thinking that there was probably hidden camera's in the room, Bee crouched down low behind the berth, and drew his legs up to his chest.

_Don't be Megatron… Don't be Megatron… _Bee desperately wished to Primus that whoever was walking down the hall with such purposeful strides would just walk past, or leave him the hell alone.

However, Bumblebee's fear was quickly forgotten as a sharp and sudden pain behind his right audio shattered any of his coherent thoughts. Reaching up- in hopes that the pain would stop- Bee stroked his aching helm. Bee knew why his head was aching, it was just his spark demanding to be with his born-to-be bonded.

Even now, Bumblebee knew that the Cybertronian word tattooed behind his right audio would be showing,, it always did when it hurt or when his emotions ran wild, however, he had learnt at a young age to hide it from others with just a thought, and it appeared as if it wasn't even there.

Bee sighed and lowed his head, still stroking his audio.

"Why him…?" He whispered to himself. "Of all the mechs the All Spark had to chose from, it had to pick him…"

Bee felt his optics grow heavy, as the question in his processor repeated itself over and over, finally succumbing to his much needed sleep, Bee slumped against the edge of the berth and curled into a ball, while his mind still chanted;

_Why him…? Why him…? _

~.:-:.~

Megatron quietly scanned the Autobot in his arms, as he carried the yellow 'bot to Soundwaves quarters. He had calmly opened his door, after punching the code in, to find his berth empty. Anger had quickly seeped through him, anger at himself for not tightening those damn chains, and anger and Bumblebee for escaping. It wasn't until he had walked around the edge of his berth and spotted the somewhat _adorable _yellow ball.

Megatron shook his head, ridding himself of his current thoughts, and growled lowly, causing Soundwave- who was walking in front of him- to turn around and give him a quizzical look. Glaring at his third, Soundwave calmly turned around and typed in the access codes to his quarters, and waited until Megatron had stepped into the room, to lock the solid steel door.

Dumping Bumblebee unceremoniously down onto the table, Bee woke up with a start.

"What the hell you slagger! That hurt!" Gently rubbing his aft Bumblebee looked around the bare room.

"Where the heck am I?" Demanded Bee.

"Answer: You are in my laboratory. Where I will have full access to your thoughts, past and present." Bee's head snapped to the side and Soundwaves monotone voice carried over to him.

"WHAT! You can't do this to me! That's… That's breaking rules!" Cried Bee.

"Query: Do you think that would stop us? We are Decepticons, not Autobots." Bumblebee sighed and glanced at Megatron who slowly tied down his feet, and immediately began to shake, knowing that nothing good could come of this.

"You could at least, keep my hands untied, so I could have the chance to kick your ass…" Bee grumbled.

"Silence! You", growled Megatron, whilst pointing an accusing servo at the tied up Bee, "will behave, and allow Soundwave to do his job. Soundwave, you know what you have to do. Report to me when you have finished here."

"Yes, Lord Megatron"

Satisfied that his orders might be follow by Bumblebee to some degree, that his orders will dictate Soundwaves moves for the next hour, Megatron left, with heavy footfalls and blatantly refused to spare himself a glance at the tied up 'bot behind him.

~.:-:.~

Waiting until his leaders frame was hiding from view by the sliding door, Soundwave silently crept towards Bumblebee, where he quietly observed the potentially informative and now livid, Autobot.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" demanded Bumblebee, the human expletive feeling foreign on his tongue, but appropriate.

"Answer: Soundwave, observing tiny Autobot."

Bee rolled his eyes at the boring, flat tone of his captive, and completely ignoring the fact that he had been called tiny.

"Query: Does Autobot captive know my intentions?"

Bee froze, and Soundwaves monotone voice seemed to _almost _have an emotion in it, that alone was scarier than the question he had been asked.

"N…No…" Squeaked Bee, as he desperately tried to pull his legs up to his chest.

"Note: I have no intentions to harm. Only to download." Soundwaves visor brightened, at the thought of having more information to process.

"What do you mean by 'only to download?"

"Answer: I will delve into the depths of your mind, and extract all information I, or Lord Megatron, deem necessary. Should you put up any resistance, I will have to use force, and that will hurt."

Bumblebee winced at the thought of having his most treasured memories forced open, and stopped breathing altogether when he realised Soundwave would be able to see everything. And that included his past, and his born-to-be bonded.

_Oh slag.. Im fucked…._

"Question: why is Autobot captive 'fucked'". Soundwave tilted his helm to the side, as he tried to understand Bumblebee's racing thoughts, but only managing to catch small segments at a time.

"You wouldn't understand… You'd probably kill me if I told you, heck! You will kill me once you find out" Bumblebee, closed his optics together and squeezed hard. Desperately trying not to let the energon tears run down his face.

Soundwave just continued to observe Bumblebee as he stepped closer, standing directly behind Bumblebee's head, where he could easily focus.

Soundwave turned his head in Bee's direction, as he heard a slight sniffling noise. His visor dimming to a soft glow as he saw a lone tear run down Bumblebee's cheek.

"Note: Whatever information you have held in your processor, I will not execute you for. However the same cannot be said for Megatron."

Bee just nodded, feeling that in some way, whether it was intentional or not, Soundwave was trying to soothe him, just like a sparkling.

"Observation: Autobot needs to relax, otherwise this will hurt. I will start now."

Bee relaxed as much as he could, grabbing onto a fond memory, and focusing on it, hoping it would distract him from any unpleasant feelings.

Soundwave, efficiently sorted through Bumblebee's most recent memories, orders from Optimus, Autobot plans and their tactics, and where their base was located. He tried to move through them quickly, as not only did he have to witness them, but Bumblebee had to as well.

However, Soundwave focused on a particular memory, of Bumblebee stroking his right audio in the park. Bee's mind instantly launched into the memory of Megatron and Bumblebee's kiss. Soundwave paused in his work, curious as to what was hurting Bumblebee behind his right audio, he had a hunch but just to be sure, Soundwave quickly delved into Bumblebee's past memories, determined to get his answers.

Bee shook, as he relaxed, allowing Soundwave to see everything his processor contained. His guilt rose ten-fold, as the Autobots were brought to the front of his mind, knowing that Soundwave was gathering every bit of information he could. Bumblebee was actually content to lie there while Soundwave worked, however, when the bigger mech paused over a particular memory, Bee started to shake with horror, as Soundwaves' presence loomed towards his past memories. And there was nothing Bee could do to stop him.

"_Bumblebee. We will call him Bumblebee…."_

"_Bee! Don't do that you'll hurt yourself! Go on and play somewhere else"_

"_Bee! Come here please, your father and I need to speak with you, its very important." _

"_Bumblebee, my dear little Bumblebee…" _

"_Mum? Whats wrong?" _

"_Listen baby, you are a very special mech. Not everyone is born with what have, no one infact. It is very unheard of on Cybertron." _

"_You have been tattooed son. You have the name of a femme, or mech, behind your right audio. That particular Cybertronian will be your bonded. You can choose another, but you will never feel complete."_

"_Look sweetie I know your scared, but its…" _

"_Mum, please just tell me who it is!" _

"_Sweetie I would like to, but it would put you in too much danger" _

"_We can teach you to hide it though son. So you will be safe, for some time. Until you feel ready." _

"_Keep practising honey, you've almost got it!" _

"_Mum, I've been at this for years! Im never going to get it! I hate this stupid tattoo!"_

"_Son! You got it, you made it disappear!"_

"_I…I did?" _

"_Yes! It's completely gone! You may know who your bonded is now. Would you like to see him?" _

"_Yes! I would" _

"_Right then, you will see him in two weeks, at your fathers gladiator match."_

"_I didn't realise dad was so strong, or such a good fighter. I wish I could fight as well as him."_

"_Im sure you will honey, im sure you will…" _

"_NO!"_

"_DAD! NO! STOP! Don't hurt him please…" _

"_Bumblebee! Run! Get as far away from here as possible, I will help your father.""But mum!.." _

"_No, Bee go! He's after you, not me.. Go, run, hide!" _

"_You cannot hide from me, I can feel you…"_

"_Please… Please don't hurt me. I…I didn't want my father to die.. I..Im sorry…"_

"_Leave, before I kill you…"_

"_Mum…?"_

"_Bee? Sweetie is that you?" _

"_Yeh, hows dad?" _

"_He's good sweetie, he'll be ok."_

"…_Mum…?" _

"_Yeh, honey?" _

"_Who… Who was the mech that was chasing me?" _

"_That was Megatron honey, leader of the Decepticons." _

"_Why didn't he kill me?"_

"_Because.. Because honey…" _

Bumblebee leapt up out of his bonds, his small wrists and ankles allowing him to slip through his restraints and to freedom.

Soundwave was completely knocked backwards and landed on his aft, not expecting Bumblebee to get free as he had been to wrapped up in Bee's past life.

_He had almost found out…! _

Bee ran to the door, which opened automatically for him, and slid out of his way. Bee skidded around the corner in a desperate bid for freedom.

_To close… That was far to close…_

Bee charged down the hallway, turning left then right, then right again, into a straight hallway.

This is where Soundwave caught up to him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Screamed Bumblebee, as the bigger mech gained on him.

Bee turned a hard left, which almost caused him to run into two seekers, but he ducked and rolled under their wings and sprang up on his feet in the space of three seconds.

Quickly glancing over his shoulder, Bee noticed Soundwave slow down and give up chasing him.

_Yes! Home free!_

Bee's whole world came to a grinding halt. As he connected with something very hard and un-movable. Landing flat on his back, Bee wheezed, and desperately tried to suck air in.

"Soundwave, I assume you managed to extract all intelligent information?""Yes, Lord Megatron. Autobot plans, tactics, movements and bases were successfully scanned.""Good, your dismissed. I will deal with this little trouble maker here."

~.:-:.~

Megatron roughly dragged the squirming Autobot back to his quarters, barely contained anger in his every footfall."Let me go! It hurts! Let me go you piece of undignified scrap! Let GO!" Bumblebee desperately tried to escape from Megatron's grip without damaging himself to much in the process. His spark was at stake here, who knows what Megatron would see fit as his punishment for escaping.

Megatron however, was currently loosing a mental war with himself. His spark, for some unknown reason, was screaming at him to release Bumblebee, to stop causing unnecessary pain. His processor however, was cackling with glee at the thought of the pain he could inflict on the tiny Autobot.

Megatron sighed.

_Im probably glitching… I really should have more regular check- ups with Hook…_

"For Primus sake, let me GO!" Bumblebee lurched forward, and sunk his denta into the delicate wiring under Megatrons arm.

Roaring, as the immediate pain shot straight to his CPU, Megatron punched in the access code to his quarters, causing the unoffending lock to spark.

Grabbing Bumblebee's arm, Megatron swung the feather-weight 'bot, into the wall, making sure that he heard the satisfying _crack_ of a spark casing.

Bee slumped down the wall, quietly whimpering in agony.

"Don't touch me, don't fucking touch me you slagger!" Screamed Bumblebee as energon tears ran freely down his face.

"Is the little 'bot going to cry? Pull yourself together you worthless piece of scrap, pain allows you process that your still alive. Get used to it." Hissed Megatron as he reached down, grabbing Bumblebee by the scruff of his neck, and hoisted him to his feet.

Tossing Bumblebee over his shoulder, Megatron stalked to his berth. His spark screaming at him to dominate and claim the 'bot in his grasp thoroughly and completely, so no-one would dare touch his sweet little Bee again.

Dropping Bumblebee on his berth, Megatron pounced.

Megatrons wicked glossa, searched for and found the sensitive spot behind Bee's right audio and was rewarded with a low groan from Bumblebee, who unconsciously wrapped his legs around the tyrants thick, but strong waist.

Growling his approval, Megatron slowly trailed his glossa down Bumblebee's throat, then abruptly changed his course to Bee's soft full lips.

Bumblebee stiffened as he felt the silver warlords lips gently caress his own and relaxed again, the delicate and barely there touches desperately made him want to arch upwards and deepen the kiss. Ignoring his screaming processor, Bee stayed where he was, more than happy to continue kissing Megatron, that was until Megatrons glossa demanded entrance to Bumblebee's mouth, insistently licking Bee's delectable lips.

Moaning in need and horror, Bee slowly opened his mouth to Megatrons demand, only to find the giant mech nuzzling his throat.

"Come my little Bee, you look tired and need to rest. Come. You will recharge with me tonight."

Bee's optics widened, but closed in surrender as Megatron pulled him tightly to his side, and slung a lazy arm around his slim waist.

~.:-:.~

**Sorry for the late update! I will try to work on updating faster… I hope… Hope you enjoyed it!** **I will eventually stop leaving my chapters with cliff- hanger type things. XD**


	4. Whimpers Of Desire

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own transformers, if I did Megatron would be my bitch…. **

**:] I only own the plot**

**I will apologize now for the lack of updates, my life has been very busy with finishing school, then moving to Queensland with my family, THEN I had to wait for the internet to come on at our new house :[ not happy. And I bought a new computer that has a VERY temperamental "O" key, so if you find any words that are meant to have an "O" in them but don't, I apologize in advance for this immature key. **

**Otherwise enjoy the latest chapter! **

Megatron blissfully awoke to soft puffs of air, coming from the recharging bot beside him. Moving carefully, Megatron adjusted his position on his spacious berth so he was able to see the curvy Autobot in his arms better and tightened his grip on yellow hips, grinning as Bumblebee wound his arms around his solid grey neck and nuzzled gently against Megatron's chest plates, causing the tyrants breath to hitch slightly.

Looking into the peacefully recharging faceplates of Bumblebee, Megatron couldn't quench the urge to wake Bumblebee from his slumber.

Slowly dragging a claw tipped servo down Bumblebee's side and gently nuzzling behind his right audio, Megatron got the reaction he was desperate to hear.

A moan.

A delicious, heating of the interface array moan. And Megatron loved it.

Slowly and very carefully pulling his arm out from underneath Bumblebee, Megatron quietly rolled over, just so he was hovering millimetres away from Bee's full lips.

Trailing his clawed servo lower and lower towards its goal, Megatron suddenly had the primal urge to strip Bumblebee down to his core, to see the feisty attitude lost in the throws of pleasure, and to hear all the sarcastic comments turn into a scream of ecstasy. Megatron wanted everything and more that Bumblebee possessed, and by Primus was he going to get it now.

Growling deep inside his powerful chest, Megatron closed the tiny gap between his and Bumblebee's bodies, his rumbling awaking the sleeping bot below him.

Blinking his optics slowly, Bee felt a wave of pleasure roll through him and he shivered involuntary, seeking more of the delicious pressure. Completely opening sleepy optics, Bee only managed to see Megatrons faceplates before firm but full lips were crashing against his own.

A muffled sound of surprise was cut off as Bumblebee surrendered to Megatron's talented glossa, as it swept around his mouth, intertwining with his own, before exploring his mouth expertly again.

Bee's spark suddenly gave a pulse of jealously, wondering just how many others had experienced this pleasure by Megatron's hand. His jealousy however, was quickly forgotten, when Megatron lightly stroked against his interface panel.

Bumblebee tore his mouth away from Megatrons, as a whimper escaped through his vocals. Megatron grinned, and lapped behind the sensitive spot behind Bee's audio, making the smaller mech shudder violently then freeze as a _click_ of an interface panel opening could be heard, and it wasn't Megatron's.

Bee whimpered in horror, desperately trying to close his legs but Megatron would have none of it.

"Stop it." Snarled Megatron as his prize was hidden from view. Bumblebee pulled his legs tighter together, but slightly hesitated as Megatrons seductive purr dulled all rational thoughts.

"Just relax, I won't hurt you."

Bee held his breath, as Megatron easily parted his legs and situated himself between them, gently thrusting his closed interface panel against Bumblebee's open one. Bee keened desperately, holding onto Megatron's strong shoulders in a death grip as Megatron continued to thrust against him.

"…Ah! P..Please.. Harder…" Came Bee's quiet whimper, just within Megatron's hearing range.

"Harder?"

"Yes! Please harder! Please!" Bee's voice hitched at the silver war lord thrust against him again, hard and slow. Bee arched backwards, his spark chamber rubbing against Megatron's causing Bee let out an ecstatic moan of pleasure.

Megatron snarled at Bee's sudden outburst, his desperate need to dominate and claim quickly rising to uncontrollable levels, as his now rock hard spike pushed insistently against his interface panel, leaving Megatron with nothing but images of thrusting into Bumblebee's tight, slick port. His control was pushed to its absolute boundaries as Bumblebee locked his arms around the tyrants head, allowing Megatron to hear every whine, groan and whimper that Bee made in time with the roll of his powerful silver hips.

"You're enjoying this aren't you little Bee?" Megatron smirked into his berth mates audio receiver.

"N.. No.. I hate it.. Doesn't feel good.. Aagghhh.. At all.. Oohh harder" Came Bee's strangled reply.

In a last stubborn attempt to prove himself, Bee forced his legs shut and pulled his face away from Megatron's, but stilled his movements instantly when he felt Megatron's sharp denta threatening to puncture his throat cables.

"Don't even think about it Autobot. You will stay here with me, and you WILL enjoy every minute of it whether you want to or not." Megatron snarled.

Bee shook with fear for his life, knowing that even one wrong move on his behalf and Megatron would severe all his important cables. Still shaking with fear, Bee slowly opened his legs again, revealing inches of his thighs and finally his port.

Megatron growled in approval at the submissive gesture, and swiftly pinned Bumblebee's arms above his head, rendering the young Autobot completely exposed to his leering gaze. Moving between Bee's legs again, Megatron growled as Bee opened his legs wider and exposed his throat, completely submitting himself to Megatron.

Gently nuzzling Bee's helm, Megatron allowed his interfacing cover to snap open, his fully erect spike just touching the rim of Bumblebee's port.

"Don't worry" Megatron softly breathed into Bee's shaking form, "I will prepare you so you will experience minimal pain."

Bee whimpered into a grey audial and offlined his optics as two thick servos brushed against his untouched port, running gently around the rim before one slowly pushed into his tight port. Shaking with fear, Bee froze, horrified when his untouched port began to leak lubricant which gave Megatron a clear indication of his desire. Bee keened as that single servo began to slowly thrust in and out of him repeatedly but quickly increased the pace. Opening his optics, Bee glanced down to his lip components where Megatron was trying to push a servo inside his mouth. Sucking the servo into his wet mouth, Bumblebee thoroughly licked and sucked on the digit moaning and whimpering as he coated the finger with his saliva, not noticing the effect his desire was having on Megatron.

"Enough!" The tyrant bellowed, as he pulled his servo from Bumblebee's pleasantly warm mouth.

"You're not as stretched as you should be, but im not waiting anymore, Im taking you… Now"

Throwing Bee's legs around his waist, Megatron placed his hard spike at the edge of Bumblebee's port, not listening to the desperate pleas and sobs coming from the mech below him.

Positioning his hips, Megatron prepared to thrust all the way to the hilt, but glanced down at the now silent mech and hesitated, then pulled away all together as his faceplates re-arranged themselves into a look of concern.

"What the frag is wrong with you now?" He grunted.

Bumblebee just continued to sob uncontrollably, and Megatron was forced- unwillingly by his glitching spark- to hold the distraught mech.

"Tell me what the matter is Autobot"

"I-I've ne..never done this b..before. I-Im s..scared 'coz it..its going to h..hurt isn't I..it?" Came the broken reply as Bumblebee managed to hiccup a sentence and explanation for the Decepticon Commander.

Megatron lifted a servo to Bumblebee's face and turned his head so he was looking directly into Bee's big blue optics.

"Your seal is still intact? Your still a virgin?" Megatron asked in disbelief.

"Y..Yes…"

Bumblebee's eyes welled up again as another bout of fresh tears threatened to spill down his pretty face.

Megatron sighed in both defeat and mild annoyance.

"I will not interface with you now, but know I will not tolerate this act again when I do take you. However, if you still wish to experience an overload by my hand…"

Megatron let the rest of his sentence hang, as he watched the Autobot closely, and almost laughed out loud from the comical look on Bee's face when he mentioned overloading without having to interface.

"You.. You mean you can a…actually overload without inter...facing?" Whispered Bee, his wide innocent optics questioning.

"Of course you can fool. Now do you want to overload or not?" Megatron purred as he moved his huge mass over Bumblebee, whilst slowly trailing a clawed servo down to Bee's open port.

"Ahh…. Umm… Okay I guess…" Bumblebee replied.

Megatron smirked, and slowly pushed his thick servo into Bee's tight port, before pulling it out again. Bee whimpered in loss as the delicious pressure inside him disappeared, only to arch his back off the berth and grip Megatron's arm tightly as Megatron pumped two of his servo's into Bumblebee's now leaking port.

Screaming at the unexpected pleasure, Bumblebee locked his legs around Megatron's grey waist and squeezed as the intense pleasure surged through his entire frame, causing more lubricant to leak out of his port.

Megatron continued to plunge his now dripping servos into Bumblebee's tight heat, whilst trying to ignore Bumblebee's seductive scent as the yellow bot cried out in ecstasy underneath him.

Pushing deep into the untouched area of Bumblebee's port, Megatron could just feel the proof of Bumblebee's virginity.

"I will rid you of this virginity soon, Autobot." Purred Megatron, "And when I do, your pathetic little friends wont want you anymore, you will have no where to go except to remain here with me and become a Decepticon"

Bumblebee whined in half- hearted disagreement, unable to form any coherent words due to the processor blowing pleasure he was receiving from the warlord.

"They…. Ahh.. Would never… Mmmm… Do that to me" Protested a now thrashing Bee.

"Your friends may never completely abandon you Autobot, but they will never do this to you" And with a sly grin, Megatron lowered his helm, and dipped his glossa into Bee's tight port.

Bumblebee, who was already close to overload, whimpered as Megatron's glossa instantly set to work, hitting all the right nodes and places inside of him.

Wrapping his legs tighter around the grey waist as something unexplainable quickly built up inside him as Megatron languidly dragged his glossa across Bumblebee's now constricting port, Bee's breathing hitched and his entire frame tensed with the overcoming rush of overload and screamed his release inside the soundproof confinement of Megatron's quarters, as his warm lubricants rushed into Megatron's awaiting mouth.

Slowly reaching overload induced bliss, Bee jumped as the head between his legs surfaced and lazily wiped an arm across a lubricant smeared mouth, Bee was too far gone in his exhausted state to recognize the Decepticon Commander.

"Would you like some energon Autobot?"

Bee drowsily nodded his head as his optics finally started to come into focus and recognized the huge form of Megatron and a distorted "Stay here" as he walked out the automatic door.

_I just overloaded….. With the Autobots' greatest enemy! What kind of Autobot am I….. _

Consumed by guilt for betraying his friends, Bumblebee turned onto his side and curled himself into the smallest ball he could make, and sobbed until he fell asleep.

~.:-:.~

Cracking open sleepy optics, Bee rolled over to face the other side of his berth, once again tensing his frame for the expected fall onto the ground as he misjudged his berths size, and once again, his face was not painfully introduced to the ground.

Opening his optics completely Bee was instead greeted by the sight of an energon cube.

Sighing contentedly, and forgetting just for the moment whose quarters he was in, Bee reached for the energon and drank until he was full, only then did he put the half empty cube down and allow his tanks to settle before he drank the rest.

He then curiously glanced around the darkened room.

Nothing had changed, or been moved around while he was asleep, and no hulking figure was occupying any desks, wash racks or corners, so Bee figured he was relatively safe.

Bumblebee continued to cast curious optics around the bland room, whilst drinking the rest of his energon, his optics darting constantly between the windows and possible escape routs he could take, however he had the same amount of luck as he did earlier.

Sighing in annoyance, Bee turned his helm to look moodily at the door, and cursed as the object he was currently glaring holes through opened and Shockwave stepped heavily into the room.

Bee's energon cube clattered to the ground, and spilled its contents over the floor, quickly coating everything it touched with a shiny, sticky substance.

The energon cube however was never noticed, as its owner and the newcomer in the room openly stared at each other, neither daring to make the first move.

Bumblebee was too scared to move, the sheer mass that was Shockwave had poor Bumblebee rooted to the spot before Shockwave even noticed him, and then when Shockwaves' single optic focused on him, Bumblebee froze in horror.

The look in that optic did not look friendly.

Shockwave however was more than comfortable to move around and give Megatron his daily report on energon levels and readings. He was- unfortunately for Bumblebee- to focused on the much younger bot and his open port to care about dropping in his data pad and continuing on his way.

"What are you doing here" Came Shockwaves baritone voice.

Bumblebee opened and closed his mouth a few times before the words managed to squeeze past the lump in his throat tubing.

"Meg… Meg-a-tron…"

"And where is Lord Megatron now Autobot?"

"Ahh, umm.. Out…?" Bee squeaked and jumped as Shockwaves' optic seemed to glow a darker shade of red, as it slowly mapped out his body with practiced ease.

If Bumblebee had of known the potential danger he was in, he would have run away screaming, but as it was, Shockwaves' mass and piercing optic keep him frozen to the spot. It wasn't until Shockwaves optic stopped and finally focused entirely on a very intimate part of Bumblebee's body, that Bee looked down and abruptly snapped his interface panel and his legs shut.

"Do you fraggin mind! I don't believe that its yours to openly look at" Shockwave looked up, into the very pissed off optics of Bumblebee, whose sudden fear of the big mech was- for the moment- forgotten.

"You have a cheeky mouth", Shockwave noted to no one in particular. "Perhaps that mouth could be put to better uses…"

Shockwave stalked forward forebodingly, and Bee visibly shrinked back as a large servo reached out to grab him.

"Don't fraggin TOUCH ME! You filthy Decepticreep!" Unfortunately, Shockwave dismissed the tiny Autobots' warning and Bee's burst of anger quickly turned into processor consuming horror. Looking around wildly, Bumblebee could see no escape rout, Shockwaves' mass was obstructing his vision as the other mech got closer and closer.

"Don't….. Please don't…." Begged a trembling Bumblebee.

"Begging will not save your pretty little mouth Autobot, now open wide…" Shockwave lurched forward and grabbed Bumblebee's jaw, effectively keeping him pinned equal to his straining spike.

"Nooowww!" Wailed Bumblebee around the vice like fingers that were keeping his head painfully still, even though he thrashed with all his might, and punched and kicked everything in his reach.

"Open wide Autobot, this will be a very tight fit for me, and a very uncomfortable one for you." Shockwave laughed cruelly, as he undid the latch on his spike housing and slowly moved his huge spike towards Bumblebee's open mouth.

"Stop, stop, stop!" In a last desperate attempt, as Bumblebee watched the huge and very unattractive spike move towards his delicate mouth, Bumblebee activated his stingers without even thinking of the consequences, and hit the first thing he laid optics on.

Shockwaves' spike.

Shockwave howled in pain and dropped to his knee's as one of the most sensitive parts on his body were thoroughly fried.

Bumblebee shot up, within a matter of seconds as his processor clicked that Shockwave wasn't going to be getting up for a while. Leaping to his feet, Bee raced to the automatic door, figuring that if Shockwave can walk through it, he can most certainly run through it.

Apparently not.

Bee came to a grinding halt, when Shockwaves' servo snaked out and grabbed his ankle tripping the speeding 'bot completely head- over- heels.

"Owww…" Bee rubbed his helm as he slowly picked himself up of the floor, only to come optic to optic with a very pissed off Shockwave.

"You", he snarled "Better hope your port can take a rough pounding."

Yanking Bumblebee up, Shockwave snarled again and dragged a kicking and screaming Bumblebee towards Megatron's locked wash racks.

~.:-:.~

Whilst Shockwave was dragging Bumblebee to the wash racks, Megatron- who was getting Bumblebee and his morning rations of energon- was completely oblivious to the fiasco occurring in his personal quarters. The Decepticon Supreme Leader was currently chatting away quietly to Soundwave.

"I don't even begin to grasp the concept as to why he hasn't been touched or interfaced before. I find it astounding! It is ridiculous! A 'bot his age should have had the pleasure of interface by now. Prime probably kept him 'pure' for himself, selfish fragger" Growled Megatron as he finished his rant.

Soundwave just shook his helm, sometimes even he could not fathom how thick his Lord could be at times.

"Suggestion: Bumblebee is of age to interface, but the hardships of war and constant fighting may have impacted on his chances of experiencing the pleasures of interface."

Megatron just shook his head and grumbled before turning to Soundwave again.

"You will accompany me to my quarters to see if we can get any other information out of this Autobot."

Soundwave obediently nodded his head and followed his heavy footed, but somewhat graceful leader down the hall.

Nearing Megatron's quarters, both mechs quickened their slow pace, as a high pitched, but easily recognizable voice called out chidingly.

"Oh mighty and gracious leader! I heard we have an Autobot captive, don't tell me one of your ridiculously thought out plans has actually worked and gotten our superior, and somewhat well led faction, an advantage?"

Megatron mentally cringed as the high voice reached his audio receptions, automatically turning the volume down, so the Seekers ridiculously high voice wouldn't damage anything. Beside him he heard Soundwave chuckle lowly. The other mech knowing full well that Starscream was coming and had already turned his reception volume down.

Bastard.

Megatron turned to the smug looking Seeker, and Starscream openly smirked at his leader, knowing that it would do nothing short of pissing Megatron off very quickly.

The Decepticon commander just snarled quietly at the annoying jet, wanting to do nothing more than beat him to a bloody pulp.

He turned to Soundwave with a hopeless, yet murderous look on his faceplates.

_Why him? Of all the mechs you could have bonded with, you had to pick him.. The most loud and obnoxious of the lot! _

Soundwave shrugged, hearing Megatron's thoughts clearly within his own mind, then turned to look affectionately and lustfully at his mate.

Starscream, thoroughly enjoying the attention flicked his wings proudly and licked his lips, wondering what it would take for him to make his bondmate leave his angry leaders side for a bout of interfacing.

The Seeker quickly thought otherwise as Megatron stalked forward, as if he knew Starscream's intentions.

"Lord Megatron, Suggestion: we continue to our original destination." Soundwave desperately hoped his leader would listen, even though Starscream and he were bonded, he couldn't save Starscream's cheeky mouth from Megatron's wrath.

However, Soundwave's words seemed to have the desired effect on Megatron, as the warlord gave Starscream one last look of disgust before promptly turning around and punching in the code to his quarters.

Soundwave turned back to his bondmate and just stared.

"What? I wanted to piss him off, and I'm not dead so calm down." And with a wave on his hand, Starscream walked away down the corridor, his shiny hips swinging.

Soundwave shook his head and laughed, then snapped his helm to the sound of Megatron's cry of outrage.

~.:-:.~

Soundwave rushed into Megatron's quarters, and not finding his leader anywhere, he walked briskly around the spacious berth into the adjoining room and Megatron's personal wash ranks.

And there, pinned up against the wall was Bumblebee, with his curvy legs pushed apart, which led to an open, but unused port, which had to fingers being roughly shoved inside.

Soundwave took all of this in within seconds, and quickly looked at Bee's faceplates, and the poor Autobot's expression said it all;

_I don't want this! _

Soundwave watched the energon tears run down Bee's face uncontrollably and could see the pain in his optics from being so roughly handled by the other mech who Soundwave hadn't even spared a glance for.

Megatron on the other hand had.

A snarl filled the air, as Megatron bared his sharp pointed teeth, his blood red optics focusing entirely on the mech who shouldn't be _fucking _anywhere his property.

Shockwave, who finally realized he and Bumblebee where not alone, lifted his head from Bumblebee's throat tubing and looked over his shoulder and froze.

He had not expected Megatron to come back so soon.

"My… My Lord…" Shockwave stuttered as Megatron closed in on him.

Soundwave quickly calculated the chance of Shockwave getting out of the room alive and a low 13% chance popped up on Soundwave's visor. Soundwave didn't necessarily like Shockwave, but he was good at his job, and the chances of the foolish mechs survival were getting smaller by the second.

"Lord Megatron suggestion: You look after distraught Autobot, while I deal with Shockwave"

Megatron just growled but stopped his approach on the cyclops.

Soundwave rushed forward, and slowly removed Shockwaves servo's from Bumblebee's port, his spark wrenching as he heard the small Autobot whimper from the pain.

Once Shockwave was no longer touching Bumblebee, Soundwave flipped Shockwave to the ground roughly, causing a couple of small dents to form in the heavy armor.

"Query: What are you doing?" Snarled Soundwave through his vocoder, the sound nothing more than angry static.

Shockwave looked over at his still seething leader.

"My Lord I apologize, I had no idea the Autobot was already claimed! Otherwise I would have never touched him."

Megatron snarled, "Your lucky your such a competent worker and your loyalty is in the right place Shockwave, however, next time I will not spare you. Soundwave get him out of my sight, and take him to Hook, have his spike housing sealed shut for a human week. Maybe then he will learn his lesson."

Turning away from Shockwave, Megatron never saw the look of hatred at utter loathing Shockwave gave him, or the look of complete desire and revenge Shockwave gave Bumblebee.

Megatron waited until the automatic door of his quarters sealed shut, before he approached Bumblebee.

"Come here Autobot I will not hurt you."

Bumblebee had other plans though, which consisted of curling up into a ball- after shutting his interface panel painfully- and sobbing quietly.

"Autobot" Megatron forcefully ground out in his no-nonsense tone, "come here."

Bumblebee just stayed where he was, completely ignoring the other mech.

Megatron was about to force Bumblebee up, when the said 'bot shuffled and a marking behind his right audio become clearly visible to Megatron.

"Bumblebee," said Megatron, his tone now changed to a soothing rumble, "come here"

Bee slowly raised his head, so he would get dizzy and purge his tanks. His helm hurt and his port hurt more, but he managed to look at the Decepticon commander, albeit bleary eyed.

Megatron, slowly opened his arms to the Autobot, who quickly hopped into his arms, and snuggled deep into the warmth of his armor.

Megatron reared his head back at the affectionate display before him, but settled down quickly when Bumblebee appeared to get restless.

"Hush now Autobot, it is okay. He will not touch you again."

Bumblebee just whimpered his reply, his processor to exhausted to come up with any dignified response. Shifting around to get more comfortable in the tyrants arms, Bumblebee cried out painfully as the movement caused his interface panel and his port to rub against each other.

Whimpering slightly as the pain became bearable, Bumblebee relaxed into the soothing touches of Megatron's gentle caresses on his back struts.

"Bumblebee…Bumblebee…"

"Mmmhhh…?" Came the smothered reply.

"Tell me, what is the marking behind your audio?"

"It's a tattoo."

Megatron's curiosity peaked at this new found information.

"What does it say?" He demanded.

Bumblebee, exhausted mentally and physically, didn't even realize what he was saying, as he was already half asleep.

"It says Meg…a…tron..."

**And the plot thickens! Bahahaha**

**I will try to update more often now that we've settled in to our new house, your reviews are always a fantastic motivator as well, NEVER forget that! =)**


	5. Awakening the Bond

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own transformers, if I did Megatron would be my bitch…. **

**:] I only own the plot**

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review, they really do make me kick my ass into gear =)**

Megatron sat dumbfounded on his berth. Glancing down occasionally at the sleeping 'bot curled into his chassis**, **making sure that Bumblebee was very much real and not a sleep deprived hallucination.

Looking down again, Megatron couldn't stop himself from lazily running his optics over the recharging 'bots form, before his optics where once again drawn to the now obvious tattoo behind Bumblebees' audio receptor.

Cycling in air, the warlord sighed and commed Soundwave, if anyone knew what the tattoo meant it would be the telepath.

Megatron looked down at Bumblebee again. He looked so peaceful, so cute and sweet and….. Megatron roughly shook his helm and snarled to himself. He would not become weak like those 'goody goody' Autobots, who valued feelings over power.

Megatron was still snarling as Soundwave entered his quarters, the _swoosh _of the door being the only indicator of the telepaths arrival.

Soundwave was bombarded mentally with Megatron's current thoughts, most of them revolving round the tiny Autobot who was cuddled deep into his chassis- which given the sight, Soundwave couldn't help but smile at the picture- or cursing the Autobots for being so foolishly sentimental.

"You asked of me My Lord." Greeted Soundwave, with his usual monotone voice.

"Yes, Soundwave I did." Replied Megatron through gritted teeth. "What on earth does this pit forsaken tattoo on him mean?"

Soundwave peered over his leaders form to where Megatron was pointing accusingly behind the Autobots right audio. Soundwave took one look at the tattoo, before pulling away to analyse this new found information. Searching through his vast storages of data, Soundwave quickly found what he was looking for, the language of the tattoo, and the meaning of it.

"Observation: My Lord, the tattoo states a mechs' designation."

"I know whose designation it is Soundwave," Snarled the tyrant. "I want to know what it means, and if I can use it to my advantage."

"Tattoo: Is of the language of the Primes. Only a few select mechs or femmes were granted this 'gift'. Past information states that these types of Transformers where destroyed thousands of years ago due to producing powerful sparklings, so with the exception of the Autobot, no more like him exist."

"Continue Soundwave."

"Usually if the submissive mech or femmes' 'other- half' is not found, they are the first to die, Bumblebee is the submissive one in his bond, so he is very lucky to be alive today. The tattoo, which states your designation My Lord, means that Autobot Bumblebee was born bonded to you, he has had this tattoo since he was a sparkling and has grown up with it over the years. The tattoo's can appear anywhere, due to every mech or femmes' differences, however a bonded pair have the tattoo's in the same place. If I would be able to check behind your right audio My Lord, I can tell you if the bond is real or not…"

Megatron sat still for a moment and closely watched his Third in Command, he knew Soundwave's information would be shockingly accurate, be he still hoped with all his spark- or what was left of it- that Soundwave would be wrong.

Inclining his head, Soundwave quickly stood behind his Master, and smiled behind his visor. In exactly the same place as Bumblebee's was Megatron's own tattoo stating Bumblebee's name.

"I will take your characteristic silence as an acknowledgement that I have a tattoo in exactly the same place, Soundwave?"

"Yes My Lord. You have the same mark as the Autobot. Will I take my leave now my lord?"

"No. Not yet. What can the bond do? Do we have to be near each other? If one offlines permanently will the other die? Can we survive without each other? Can he give me an heir? Answer my questions Soundwave." Snarled Megatron. The idea of having to come to grips of being bonded to an Autobot was starting to consume his processor.

Gathering the correct data, Soundwave spoke quickly, knowing his Masters patience would not last forever.

"Conclusion: The bond is like any other bond. You can read each others feelings and emotions, and pick up on each others thoughts within a given distance from each other. The bond is only young and newly forming, so yes you have to be near each other. If one offlines, the other will not, but depending on the strength of the bond depends on how much emotional grief the other- still living half- goes through. However if the pain is bad enough, one can possibly die from a broken spark. You can survive without each other but I wouldn't recommend that My Lord. The Autobot is the 'submissive one in this particular bond, so yes, he can produce you as many heir's as you like. All the sparklings you produce will be very powerful, and are usually born with incredible gifts or talents."

Soundwave cycled in air, as he condensed all the information he possessed for his leader, hoping his answers would be satisfactory.

"What type of gifts or talents would they have?"

Soundwave quietly sighed. Of course that would be the only thing Megatron wanted to know.

"Unknown My Lord, they could be born with anything."

"Do the Autobots know of his condition?" Asked Megatron as he pointed accusingly at the still sleeping Bumblebee.

"No: If they did, I believe they already would have launched a full scale attack on us by now, in order to get him back within the safe confinements of their base, where you would be unable to corrupt his Autobot views."

Megatron's optics positively glowed at this new found information.

"I am able to corrupt him you say?"

"Corruption: Depending on how weak his Autobot views are, yes you would. But even now as he sleeps, he dreams of his friends who he calls his family. Probability of persuasion; 23%, much higher than probability of corruption- even if you are bonded, he will never abandon the Autobots."

"He is useless to me then!" Yelled Megatron, as he roughly forced Bumblebee off him, causing the smaller 'bot to fall onto the floor.

"Oi! Watch it ugly! That hurt!" Bee's angry optics peered over the berth at Megatron and glared daggers.

"What are you staring at?" Hissed Megatron.

"I don't know, when I figure out which end your aft is I'll tell you." Grinned Bumblebee.

Megatron was to angry and lost for words to notice that the tiny, annoyingly cute Autobot had just insulted him. Soundwave on the other hand, got the joke, and thanked Primus countless times that his leader couldn't see him smiling.

"I have better things to be doing, than contemplating your pathetic existence and if its any worth to me Autobot. Soundwave, make sure he stay's out of trouble and extract any information you find necessary." With a tone of finality, Megatron stalked out of his quarters, angry determination written on his faceplates, someone was going to get a good beating…

Soundwave- who watched his master leave- hoped to Primus his somewhat suicidal bondmate wasn't in a prissy mood. Quickly scanning the base for Starscream's whereabouts, Soundwave relaxed when found Starscream's presence locked away in their shared quarters.

Rounding on the still smirking Autobot, Soundwave simply asked;

"Information: Necessary for survival. Suggestion: Indulge all information about your bond now."

Bumblebee shook his helm in defiance, refusing to give Soundwave what he wanted.

Soundwave's visor glowed dangerously. "Suggestion: Now, or I will be forced to retrieve it from your memory banks."

Bumblebee sized up Soundwave, wondering how easily he could run off on him again.

"Suggestion: Foolish idea." Soundwave's monotone voice held an air of smugness, as the look on Bumblebee's faceplates grew increasingly horrified, as he realized the meaning behind Soundwave's words.

"Can you really read minds?" Demanded the yellow 'bot.

Soundwave observed Bee in silence for a few moments, wondering where on earth the Autobot had found the courage to speak to _him _like that.

"Answer: Yes…"

Bee shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"What do you want to know?"

Soundwave regarded his Lords captive silently, wondering how truthful the 'bot would be…

"Answer: Everything. Note: If you lie, I will be able to tell Autobot, and punishment will be given."

Bumblebee shrugged again, not seeming to care about the punishment Soundwave would give him, but behind Bumblebee's courageous façade, Soundwave could detect traces of fear in Bee's mind.

Sighing heavily, Bee began his story;

"_I was born, hundreds of years ago, when Megatron was still a rising Gladiator in Kaon. My father, was the top Gladiator at the time, he ruled the arena, where he eventually met my mother, who was a kind and well known medic. They bonded together two years later, and months later I was born. By this time Megatron was becoming increasingly favored in his fights with other mechs. My tattoo first appeared behind my audio in the first month of my 'sparkling-hood' . My mother spent every moment with me, making sure none of the big brutish mechs tried to hurt me- she was more than capable of defending herself and me- when one day when she picked me up, she noticed a mechs designation behind my right audio. Being quiet adept with the Cybertronian Primes' language and past, she quickly interpreted the name to say; Megatron. Knowing what this would mean for me and my future, my mother fought to keep me away from everyone until I could learn how to hide my terrible secret properly. From the day she noticed my tattoo, she desperately tried to teach me how to hide it, I would try for hours to please her, but I could never hide it. It wasn't until I had morphed from a sparkling to a young 'bot that I managed to hide my secret from the world. By this time however, Megatron had many followers and was due to fight my father in an unforgettable fight to the death, to become the new 'Gladiator King'. My mother, who had full confidence in my fathers abilities allowed me to watch the match with her, however it soon became apparent how ruthless and cold-sparked Megatron was. He showed my father no mercy, and toyed with him as he battled to stay alive. My father, being the much older mech, eventually succumbed to exhaustion, and dropped to his knees as Megatron raised his weapon, intent on finishing my father. Unable to bear the thought of never seeing my sire again, I cried out over the crowd, begging Megatron to spare him. And to my astonishment, Megatron actually stopped and looked at me, like he knew exactly where I was- and he was angry. As Megatron stalked towards me, my mother screamed for me to run, I wanted to help my father but I could see mum making her way towards him, so I turned and ran. _

_Being small I was quick and light on my feet and was able to easily dodge and weave. I shot down an alley way, one that I always used for a way of escape as I heard the mech behind me growl ""You cannot hide from me, I can feel you…", and turned a sharp left to exist my passage, when a servo shot out and grabbed me around my throat, effectively halting my escape. The servo curled tighter around my throat, before lifting me off the ground, and pushing me hard against the wall behind me. My captor snarled and pushed his great mass against me, so his spark chamber was pushing- not uncomfortably- against mine, opening my optics, I screamed as Megatron's faceplates came into view from out of the darkness. _

_Megatrons sharp denta were bared. I stammered out an excuse about not wanting to loose my father, as Megatron pushed himself closer to me, I briefly saw confusion flicker in his optics as he looked down at our touching spark chambers, and quickly rumbled out; "Leave, before I kill you…"_

_Running as fast as my feet would take me, I looked back over my shoulder once, to see Megatron still standing in the same spot, half hidden by the shadows, and his optics trailing after me. My running feet slowed slightly, and Megatron's optics glowed brighter- almost like he was hoping I would come back to him- before my rational mind kicked in and told me I had to leave. _

_I eventually found my mother in our family quarters, tending gently to my mangled, but living father. Making sure my sire was in a stable condition before turning to my mother and asking; "Who… Who was the mech that was chasing me?" My mother simply replied; "That was Megatron honey, leader of the Decepticons." _

"_Why didn't he kill me?" My mothers beautiful face paled before I had even finished my question._

"_Because.. Because honey… He is your born bonded. The tattoo that you keep so well hidden states his designation. He didn't kill you, because he would have been killing a part of himself. He would have felt an unknown but very much alive connection to you." _

Soundwave watched Bumblebee and studied his mind intently for any lies or twisted tales, and was shocked that he found none.

The Autobot had told the complete and utter truth.

Glancing back to Bumblebee again, Soundwave watched as the glazed over optics- that showed that the owner was no doubt in an old memory- came back into focus, and landed on him.

Bee's expression was soft, but his optics where hard, clearly showing the turmoil he was in.

"I was born bonded to a monster. Born with a bonded that I had no choice or say in." Bee looked angrily away, unable to hold back his furious tears, before continuing; "I may be an Autobot that protects those in need, but I will never understand and perhaps maybe never forgive Primus for what he's done to me."

~.:-:.~

Megatron stormed down to the Command Centre, most of the somewhat intelligent- in his opinion- Decepticons managing to get out of his way, others weren't so lucky as they found themselves face first into the bases' solid walls.

Marching into the Command Centre, Megatron threw himself on his throne and sat there glowering at anyone who was stupid enough to look at their furious leader, snarling at anyone who got to close.

He was going to kill something. Where was his annoying Second in Command when you needed him.

Sighing heavily, Megatron briefly closed his optics and willed his mind to stop thinking about the little yellow Autobot… Who was captive in _his _quarters… Who was _untouched… _Who was _his bonded…_

Megatron repeated _his bonded _again in his mind, seeing if he liked the taste of it, and if it would sound any good rolling off his glossa when he whispered it to Bumblebee… And almost purged at the thought.

There was no way in Primus that he, Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons would ever sink that low to get soft and cuddly like a fraggin Autobot. No way.

_Still.. _Megatron thought to himself, _If the Autobot really is my 'born bonded' the Autobots wouldn't be able to kill me, as it could possibly kill their comrade… Perhaps I could turn this to my advantage… I could use the Autobot as blackmail, so that Prime and his band of 'do gooders' wouldn't be able to stop me in fear I might hurt their precious little 'Bumblebee'. What a ridiculous name anyways. Who calls their sparkling 'Bumblebee?' It could be worse I guess, he could be called Starscream… _

Megatron sighed again and opened his optics, only to come face first with Thundercracker and his annoying Trine Mate Skywarp.

"What do you want?" Megatron asked, a bored expression covering his faceplates.

"We are here to inform you Sir, that the Autobots have activated our defense system, they have triggered our perimeter scanners."

Megatron studied Thundercracker, however he knew that the deep blue Seeker was telling the truth. Thundercracker was a loyal solider, unlike his annoying Trine Leader.

"Get your pathetic excuse of a Trine Leader out here now, and alert the others. Those Autobots won't know what hit them."

Skywarp disappeared with a flash of purple light, and returned seconds later with his Trine Leader in hand.

"Let go of me, you piece of scrap metal, I just got polished! Just because your bigger than me doesn't mean you can carry me around like a fraggin toy!-"

"Starscream…"

"I am your Trine Leader and commanding officer, put me down right now you imbecile!-"

"Starscream…!"

"I will have you thrown in the brig for disobeying a commanding officers' orders! I will, so help me I will-"

"STARSCREAM!" Bellowed Megatron, his right optic twitching dangerously.

Thundercracker, who was closest to Megatron slowly backed away from his leaders' clawed servo, not wanting to attract attention to himself and not willing to be in arms reach if the tyrant snapped.

Megatron turned his helm sharply towards Thundercracker, but not bothering to punish his soldier, he was to busy yelling at Starscream.

"Yes my almighty liege, what is it you desire of me, oh magnificent one?"

"Stop your preaching Starscream and gather the troops, where going to give the Autobots a little surprise." Red optics glinted evilly, as Megatron stood and made his leave out of the Command Center and heading for his quarters. It would be fun to tease the little Autobot before he left.

~.:-:.~

Soundwave calmly watched the upset Autobot, unsure whether he should try to comfort the tiny yellow 'bot, or let him deal with it himself.

Finally, Soundwave's famous resolve broke, and he walked over to the Autobot and sat down beside the sniffling Autobot.

"Question: What happened after that?"

Bumblebee turned to Soundwave, a look of 'your asking me this now' and gratitude mingling together. Soundwave, Bumblebee realized, was trying to take his mind off the bond.

"After I learned that Megatron was my bonded, I went to the Autobot Academy to learn how to defend myself. But after I got thrown out of that, because of a few… mishaps, I joined up with Optimus and his team."

"What of your creators?"

"I haven't spoken to them in years." Bumblebee's tone was one of finality. Soundwave got the hint and dropped the subject of Bee's creators, deeming the memories to painful for the young Autobot to remember.

Soundwave was to pre-occupied with trying to come up with another question, that he failed to hear his approaching leaders' violently gleeful thoughts about Autobot destruction. And it was that lapse of concentration in the telepath, that brought Bumblebee's world to a grinding halt.

The doors swooshed open and allowed a very cheerful Megatron to stride into the room, cruel determination etched into every inch of his faceplates.

"Soundwave, I want you to stay here with the Autobot while the rest of us mutilate his comrades."

~.:-:.~

Soundwave quietly sat at his monitor in the Control Room. His servos busily tapping away to get a live feed of the battle on the huge screen, while his mind scanned Bumblebee's every current emotion and decided on the best way to help the distraught and wailing young bot.

If it was up to Soundwave however, the young Autobot wouldn't be here with him right now, watching the violent images of the battle on the screen, however, Megatron had ordered him to keep Bumblebee in his sights at all times, and also to carry out his normal duties- which unfortunately at this particular moment- was monitor duty.

Occasionally Bee would whimper loudly, and Soundwave would turn his optics onto the bot, making sure everything was still functioning as normal, otherwise the youngling was so silent you wouldn't have known he was there.

Making sure that everything was in order for Megatron's arrival, Soundwave turned to Bumblebee, deciding that he could do for a cube of energon.

"Order: Stay here until I return"

Bee hardly acknowledged the telepath and continued to watch the battle on the screen.

Turning gracefully on his pedes, Soundwave mentally jumped when Bumblebee cried out and dashed up to the screen.

"No! Stop don't hurt him! Please!" Bumblebee turned desperate optics on Soundwave, "Stop him, please!"

Soundwave looked up at the screen, and immediately noticed what had caught Bumblebee's attention- Megatron was locked in a fierce battle with Optimus, and it looked like he was winning.

" Request: Denied. I cannot stop Megatron."

Bee wailed and slumped to the floor, his optics still watching the scene, as Megatron blasted a hole through Optimus' shoulder with his fusion cannon.

Soundwave was at a loss. Normally he was able to offer comfort in some sort of way to his cassettes, however he quickly realized that this situation was getting out of hand.

"Why…" Sobbed Bumblebee, "Why am I bonded to such a monster..?"

Something in Soundwave's vast processor clicked at the Autobots words. Megatron was Bumblebee's bonded, therefore there had to be a link between the two…

"Request: Still denied. Suggestion: Open the bond between yourself and Megatron. It may cause a lapse in his concentration."

Bumblebee pondered Soundwave's words for a moment, not sure if trusting the telepath was a good idea. Glancing back up to the screen, Bee winced as Megatron brutally shoved a tree branch through Optimus' open servo, cackling gleefully as he did it.

Cycling in the deep breath, Bumblebee threw open his bond with the Decepticon Supreme Commander and allowed his pain and sadness to flow freely into the unsuspecting warlord.

"Is it working?"

Distantly Bee heard Soundwave's monotone voice answer and inform him that the Decepticons where retreating.

Bee shuddered from the intensity of Megatron's fury. The silver tyrant was pissed for two reasons.

One: He had lost his fight with Optimus and had had to retreat.

And Second: He had been hurt, and was now in a lot of pain.

Needless to say, Bumblebee knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble when Megatron got back.

~.:-:.~

"How dare you!" Roared Megatron at the tiny Autobot, curled up pathetically on his spacious berth. "How dare you interrupt my fight with Prime. I almost had him. I could have extinguished his spark once and for all, then you throw open that Primus damned bond and bombard me with foolish emotions and physical pains."

Turning away, Megatron paced his quarters and seethed. Snarling and growling occasionally under his breath as he tried to reign in his ferocious temper.

"My Lord,"

Megatron's optics darted towards Soundwave who stood immobile in the corner, half hidden by the shadows.

"You have news for me Soundwave?" Asked Megatron, coming to a halt in the centre of the room.

"Reporting: You and Autobot Bumblebee have met before, many years ago in a Gladiator arena."

Megatron's angry expression turned thoughtful, then morphed into one of dawning.

"Yes I remember. My spark chamber grew hot when it touched him."

"Note: A change has occurred.""Change? What change?" Megatron snarled.

"Note: Scanner report shows since Bumblebee opened his bond to you, his spark chamber has been warm. Question: Is this mirrored in you My Lord?" Megatron growled out a reluctant 'yes'. "What has the Autobot done to me?"

"Answer: The Autobot has allowed you to feel. You accepted the bond when it opened, possibly without meaning to and have allowed an irreparable link to form between the two of you."

"Your point Soundwave?" Megatron snarled, sharp denta dangerously showing.

"Point: Bumblebee has opened your bond, and you have allowed it. You, My Lord have awakened the bond you share."

**Hey guys sorry this took SO LONG to finish I have been ridiculously busy recently, but I have found a remedy to this problem, which involves chocolate and flat out typing. **

**The story is actually starting to come together now, so hopefully the chapters will be up quicker and easier to write =) **

**Thank you so much for hanging around this long!**

**Reviews are still loved **


	6. Quenching the Thirst

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own transformers, if I did Megatron would be my bitch…. **

**:] I only own the plot**

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review, I am very sorry this chapter took sooo long. I really have no good enough excuse for that… I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Otherwise enjoy!**

"Hey O' Decepticon leader entertain me…" Bumblebee sat slumped on Megatron's berth utterly bored, while the warlord worked steadily on reports.

Megatron- who Bumblebee had quickly realized had unwavering patience when he needed it- was quickly going mentally insane thanks to Bumblebee's constant nagging. Every now and then he could feel his servo twitching, desperate to put the annoying Autobot through the nearest wall, but unfortunately couldn't.

"Megs I'm bored…" Came another winge from the yellow mechs direction.

Finally giving in to Bumblebee's boredom, Megatron stood suddenly startling the Autobot.

"Enough with your complaining. Follow me."

Striding out the door, Megatron couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness in his spark as Bumblebee's now joyful emotions became more prominent, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling.

Closely following the warlord, Bumblebee curiously glanced around the Decepticon head quarters, staring at everyone who walked past and receiving a range of expressions from each individual.

That was until he ran into Rumble and Frenzy.

"What is that colour?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Frenzy is that a girl?"

"No, I don't think so… Maybe we should ask the boss."

The twins just stared at Bumblebee as he walked past, unnervingly glancing between their leader and the girl looking Autobot.

"No I'm not a girl! I'm just brightly painted so I stand out." Grumbled Bee.

"Where ya going there Autobot?" Asked Rumble.

"I'm.."

"He's going to his doom." Snickered Frenzy before the yellow mech could reply. Bumblebee just glared at him.

"I'm sure you two have something better to do, go and clean up somewhere." Megatron said, easily dismissing his subordinates with a wave of his clawed servo.

"Yes sir Captain pointy Sir!" And the twins dashed off down the hall before Megatron could give them more jobs to do.

Megatron pinched the bridge betweens his optics not bothering to chase the annoying twins down to punish them, shaking his helm, Megatron turned and kept walking out to the hanger bay. Bumblebee quickly followed behind him.

"Where are we going? Are you finally taking me back to my friends? Just so you know it smells inside your hideout…"

Huffing quietly to himself, Megatron stopped and waited for Bumblebee to finish his rambling.

"You know this is really bor… AAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Megatron swiftly stepped towards Bee, roughly grabbed him around the waist and shot up into the air. His powerful thrusters gaining altitude at an alarming rate for someone so heavy.

Bumblebee just kept screaming.

:~~~~~~:

Megatron drifted lazily through the sky for a good hour before he reached his destination, a small forest far away from prying eyes. He landed with a soft thud, the slightly wet earth covering up any sound he might have made.

Peeling Bumblebee off his mid section, as the young bot had clung desperately to him, Megatron set him on the ground and turned the mech around.

Bumblebee was greeted with the most luscious, leafy green forest he had ever seen on Earth. The tree's were tall- even taller than Megatron- and were covered in deep green leaves that swayed gently in the breeze. Long vines had wrapped themselves around each tree trunk, making everything appear dreamlike. Streams of sunbeams managed to filter their way through the thick leaves, and dappled the soft bushes that covered the entire floor of the forest.

Bumblebee stood absolutely amazed. He could feel Megatron laughing at him over their bond, but pushed it aside.

_Who knew Megatron could find a place like this.. _

Turning to face the silver mech Bee still couldn't find any words.

Hearing Bumblebee's question over their bond Megatron answered.

"I found this place one day, when I needed time to myself and to get away from Starscream. The density of the leaves almost make it impossible for him to track me." Bee simply nodded, before turning and wondering around, always in eyesight of Megatron.

As Bee walked, Megatron couldn't help but notice how the streaming light danced across Bumblebee's frame and colouring, lighting the Autobot up wherever it touched him.

_Primus help me I am turning into a pathetic Autobot… _

At that comment, Bumblebee turned around and laughed, before motioning for Megatron to come over.

The huge mech strode over to what Bee had found and peered down at the tiny insect Bee was holding.

It was brightly colored and could easily be squished, but for once, Megatron was content to just look instead of maim.

As the insect flew off, Bumblebee glanced at Megatron.

"You blend in well here, because of your dark colouring, you could walk beside me and I would never know."

Megatron followed Bumblebee slightly to one side, as the Autobot moved off and couldn't help but notice that he did blend in well, whereas Bumblebee was a beacon in the dark.

_Dark and light… _Megatron mused.

As they walked slowly side-by-side, Megatron could feel his sparks' energy signature mingling with Bumblebee's. He could feel exactly what Bumblebee did. He could feel his happiness, his longing and his desire. And couldn't stop the pull of his spark, that so desperately wanted to be with its other half.

Megatron found that he didn't mind the idea of the latter.

Drawn to the warlords powerful presence, Bumblebee slowly but surely walked in front of the Decepticon leader, before stopping quite suddenly. Behind him, Bumblebee felt Megatron stop as well, with only inches of space between them, he could feel Megatron's warm breath rushing over him.

Then, one of the most powerful mechs on Cybertron stepped closer. And just like that, they were touching. Megatron's chassies barely making contact with Bumblebee's back, but it was enough contact that both of the mechs clicked their cooling fans on.

Bee shivered, wanting desperately for Megatron to hold him again like the first time they had met, but to afraid of making the first move.

"Turn around little Bee" Whispered Megatron.

Excruciatingly slowly, Bumblebee turned and faced his bonded and shivered violently at Megatron's desire filled optics.

"We have barely touched, and look what has already happened to me." Smiled Megatron.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Bee launched himself at Megatron- who easily caught him- and connected their lips, in a sloppy but desperate kiss.

Megatron hoisted the lighter mech up higher on his body, so their interfacing panels were rubbing against each other, and anchored his large servos under Bee's curvy aft.

Bee moaned into Megatrons mouth as the older mech dominated the kiss, and slid his talented glossa against Bumblebee's. Breaking the kiss, Bee moaned out loud as their interface panels grinded against each other in a constant friction.

"M…Megatr..on" Moaned Bumblebee brokenly.

Putting Bumblebee down on a moss covered rock before he fell down, Megatron gently licked and sucked on Bee's neck cables, thoroughly enjoying the moaning and pleading coming out of the smaller bots mouth. Connecting their lips again, Megatron kissed Bumblebee slow and hard whilst running his servos down the curvy bot below him, before stopping at his interface panel, hesitating.

Bumblebee thrust his hips up towards Megatrons servo, wanting more of that delicious pressure, before allowing his panel to click open.

Megatron stared at the desire driven mech, before gently swiping the virgin port with his thumb, then grinding a knuckle against the soft metal.

Bumblebee screamed with pleasure, not the reaction Megatron was expecting- but one he would certainly like to repeat.

Again and again Megatron grinded his knuckles against Bee's sensor filled port, then would deftly swipe a thumb across, or gently push one finger inside the tight port, before starting the process all over again.

It was too much for poor Bumblebee, who was on the brink of shattering into tiny pieces of bliss.

"Megatron please…" Begged Bumblebee as he pawed at Megatrons interface panel, desperately hoping it would open.

"Not here little Bee, maybe another time."

Bee whined in disappointment, but the whine turned into another scream as Megatron grinded his knuckles against his port again.

"Overload for me my little Autobot" Whispered Megatron.

And overload Bumblebee did.

The Autobot screamed, as the pleasure became to much to bear, and something inside him shattered as he overloaded. Bumblebee gripped Megatron's strong arms as wave after wave of overload hit him, and Megatron rode him through it, still grinding and stroking his highly sensitive port.

Megatron on the other hand, was completely wrapped up in Bumblebee's overload, nothing else existed but him, he had never seen anything quite like Bumblebee in the throws of overload, and made sure to file every detail of it away.

"Can… Can I t..take care of you Mega..tron?" Bumblebee managed to puff out as he tried to regain control of his breath.

Megatron smiled, but shook his head.

"No. I don't think I could control myself. Thank you for the gesture anyways Autobot."

"Good." Bumblebee replied, "because I don't think I could have stayed awake long enough." And the young mech promptly fell asleep.

Megatron smiled to himself and gently picked Bumblebee up, his spark tightening with joy as the yellow mech in his arms curled up to his strong chest. Holding onto his cargo tightly, Megatron shot into the sky and headed back to the Decepticon base.

:~~~~:

Landing with a heavy 'thud' in the hanger bay, Megatron glanced down, hoping he had not woken Bumblebee, and laughed to himself when the mech only curled around him tighter.

"Lord Megatron!"

Megatron ignored the voice.

"Lord Megatron!"

Stalking inside, Megatron still took no notice of the presence behind him.

"My Lord, you are doing a very poor job of leading _your _army, may I suggest someone better, perhaps myself."

Megatron whirled around and faced Arachnid, giving her his best death glare.

"What do you want?" He snarled. Highly annoyed that his happy buzz had been ruined by her.

"My, my My Lord, it seems that you have grown very attached to that most vile creature in your arms." Arachnid smirked.

"The Autobot merely escaped, I went after him and knocked him out." Megatron replied stiffly.

"Oh, Im sure you did My Lord. You do know however, being an Autobot, he should have been killed the second his feet touched the floor." Arachnid trailed off, waiting to see how her leader would respond.

Megatron however, looked calm and collected, but inside he was boiling with fury.

_How dare she… _

_HOW DARE SHE…_

"My Lord, allow me to take him off your hands. I will personally deal with him myself." The spider smiled sickly and reached for the Autobot.

Bumblebee, who had decided at that very moment to wake up, screeched in horror as he saw long claws reaching towards him.

"Megatron don't let the ugly spider touch me!"

Quick as a flash, Megatron had Bumblebee safely behind him, and quickly snapped a strong servo around Arachnids tiny wrist and tugged her fiercely towards him.

"Don't you dare touch him." Megatron threatened. "You will keep your filthy servos to yourself and away from him at all times. You so much as scratch him and I will turn you into scrap metal in the most painful way possible."

Arachnid was so close to her leader that she could see the feral snarl on his lips and the sharp points of his jagged teeth, and even she had to admit she was afraid.

"I will deal with him myself in any way I deem fit. Now get out of my sight." Megatron tossed the lightweight transformer back the way she had come, then turned and ushered Bumblebee down the hall. Arachnid continued to sit on the floor where Megatron and thrown her, a mixture of pain, suspiciousness and revenge blanketed her face. Slowly pulling herself up to make sure nothing was damaged, Arachnids optics followed the retreating back of her leader. Standing to her full height, Arachnid went straight to Shockwave.

:~~~~:

Megatron pushed Bumblebee gently through the door and the exhausted Autobot all but collapsed on his spacious berth. Megatron just smiled and fetched Bee and himself a cube of energon, and took a seat next to Bumblebee.

They drank in silence. Megatron taking gulps of his energon, whist Bumblebee took little sips. Bee was the first to put his cube down, and then he just sat there quietly waiting and it was only a couple of minutes later than Megatron placed his own empty cube down.

They sat there quietly next to each other, neither speaking or moving, that was until something broke inside both of them.

Megatron pinned Bumblebee down, and kissed all down the young mechs neck, then back up the other side, while Bee pushed nimble servos inside Megatrons heavy armor, drawing quiet moans out of the big transformer.

Roughly grabbing Bumblebee around the waist, Megatron rolled over, so Bee's interface panel was sitting flush against his. Using the new position to his advantage, Bee rolled his hips forward causing a delicious friction between both of them, and pushed his servos inside chinks in Megatrons frame. Moaning lowly, Megatron clicked his panel open, and felt his spike extend to its full length in front of Bumblebee's optics.

The warlord couldn't help but smile when he heard Bee's soft 'ohh…' as his spike grew in size.

His smile quickly turned into one of pleasure, as Bumblebee wrapped his servo around the thick spike and slowly moved up and down. The slow pace was absolute torture for Megatron.

"You know…" Bumblebee began, "I've always wondered what it tastes like."

Megatrons optics snapped open, as he felt Bee shuffle back slightly and was just about to tell the Autobot he didn't need to do _that, _when he felt Bumblebee's warm mouth engulf the head of his spike, and he forgot everything.

The Autobots mouth was pure bliss, who cared if he had no idea what to do!

Moving his mouth down, Bumblebee slowly teased the huge spike with his glossa, licking the underside, before drawing off, then moving his mouth over the spike again, sucking hard.

Megatron moaned and gently put his servo on the back of Bumblebee's helm, encouraging him to continue.

Bumblebee slowly swallowed Megatron's spike until it hit the back of his throat before drawing off again, looking straight at Megatrons optics.

"Come up here Autobot" Megatron growled.

Bee gave the impressive spike one last long suck, before climbing slowly up Megatrons body so that his port was in line with Megatrons spike.

Megatron glanced up at the mech.

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee just whined and wiggled his hips in answer.

Megatron chuckled, but lined his spike up with Bumblebee's now leaking port and slowly began to push inside, inch after agonizing inch, until finally the head of his spike was inside bumblebee.

Bumblebee moaned at the new sensation- unsure as to whether it was a good feeling or not- and was just about to tell Megatron to keep going, when said mechs comms system went off.

Megatron snarled, but answered anyway.

"Yes?" He demanded. "Ahh Soundwave what can I help you with? …. I see… Yes I'll be right there." Megatron sighed and looked up at Bumblebee.

"Don't…." Bumblebee whined, "Tell me you don't have to go anywhere."

"Unfortunately, I do young Bee. You wait here though and finish your cube, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Megatron gently pulled his spike out of Bumblebee's port and tucked himself away, waited for Bumblebee to climb off and then stood and walked angrily to the door. He looked back once at Bumblebee and their optics locked.

Hopefully he would be back very soon.

:~~~~:

Megatron stalked down the halls to the Control Room, furiously snarling at everyone.

"What?!" he roared.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave began, "Recorded surveillance of the Autobots: Successful. Information gathered: Upping their patrols and working on different combat techniques. "

"We believe My Lord," Starscream jumped in, "That the Autobots a planning an attack to retrieve their comrade."

Megatron pondered this suggestion, knowing that it was quite the possibility.

"Soundwave, up our surveillance, I want Laserbeak watching them as well, she may see something the cameras miss."

"Affirmative My Lord."

"Starscream."

"My Lord?"

"Take Ravage and your newly invented cloaking device and watch the Autobots spar, I want to know what techniques they are practicing" Megatron barked.

Neither of the commanders noticed that Megatrons orders were becoming quick and sharp and that his internal core was quickly rising.

_No thanks to you… _Megatron sent over his bond to Bumblebee, completely loosing his focus on the two mechs in front of him.

Bumblebee laughed. Megatron was taking to long for Bumblebee's liking and the young bot had enjoyed being filled with the large spike, and desperately wanted to feel it again, preferably soon.

So, getting extremely restless, Bumblebee had started thinking about all that had transpired between him and Megatron earlier, started remembering how the bigger mech had made him feel. Bumblebee moaned softly, and jumped when he felt the response of desire in his spark from Megatron.

_Megatron come back…._

Bumblebee smiled evilly and moaned quite loudly, as he imagined Megatron taking him roughly on the very berth he was sitting on.

_I cannot right now… _But the excuse sounded weak even to Megatrons own ears.

Bumblebee felt Megatrons desire spike over the bond, even though he desperately tried to keep himself in check around his two best officers.

_Megatron please… I want you to take me, to claim me in everyway possible on this berth… _

Bumblebee moaned as he got the response he was looking for. Megatron's arousal had heightened to virtually uncontrollable levels.

_Megatron please…_

Bumblebee felt Megatron's control snap and gasped in pleasure as the warlords desire washed over him, and felt Megatrons only necessity right now…

To get back to him.

Snapping back into focus, Megatron faced his officers.

"Right, you are both dismissed. Do your jobs and do them well. I have something to take care of."

Striding out of the room, Megatron didn't see Soundwaves smirk- the telepath knowing exactly what 'he had to take care of'- but knew it was there.

"Soundwave get that smirk off your face." Megatron threw over his retreating shoulder.

Megatron walked as quickly as he could down the hallway back to his quarters, all the while being tortured by Bumblebee's constant moans and pleas.

Literally punching the access panel to his quarters, the door flew open and shut behind him, completely forgetting to code lock the door behind him.

Megatrons hungry optics scanned the room for Bumblebee, and locked onto him still situated on his berth.

_Oh the things I will do to you on that berth… _Megatron whispered over the bond, and watched as Bumblebee visibly shivered.

Sitting forward, Bee reached for the cruel but desirable mech in front of him. Wanting nothing more than to feel the others weight pressed against him.

Crawling over the smaller mech Megatron whispered huskily into Bumblebee's audio;

"My little Bee was naughty for distracting me and needs to be punished."

Bee moaned again, but his moan was quickly swallowed by Megatrons lips and glossa, as the warlord dominated their kiss, before running a teasing glossa over Bumblebee's neck cables.

Bee keened as Megatron found a particular sensitive spot, and wrapped his arms around the silver head, keeping the tyrant locked in place and silently begging for more, which Megatron gladly gave.

Megatron mouthed every cable, leaving every one thoroughly explored, and gently nicked a cable with a sharp tooth and sucked down the delicious fluid.

Bee gasped, and gently ran his servos down Megatrons strong body, exploring and feeling everything his fingers came across, before finally coming to a stop at Megatron's interface panel, where he gently ran a single servo along a seam.

Megatron's frame shuddered and his panel clicked open, his still pressurized spike jutting out proudly.

Bumblebee allowed his own interface panel to click open, and wrapped a servo around the big mechs' spike, quickly giving it a few strokes.

Megatron sucked harder on the energon running from Bumblebee's neck, but ran his claws down the yellow body beneath him, slowly pushing his own servo into Bee's still virgin port.

_Not for much longer.. _Megatron thought to himself.

Bumblebee keened again, and Megatron returned his lips to Bee's own, slowly moving them together, in a languid kiss.

Pulling a couple more times on Megatrons spike, Bumblebee slowly moved the big spike towards his port, just until the tip of Megatrons throbbing member was pushing insistently against his opening.

Megatron broke the kiss and grunted, taking over for Bumblebee as he held his impressive spike and lined it up with Bee's untouched port.

Megatron hesitated but Bumblebee raised his hips up, causing the spike to sink slightly deeper inside himself, and locked his optics with Megatrons.

_Do it.._ He whispered.

Still holding his spike firmly, Megatron thrust his hips forward gently and inch by inch started to sheath himself inside of Bumblebee.

Bee groaned, the sound a mix of pleasure and pain as Megatron pushed in further, the silver mech giving him a quick but reassuring kiss, before stopping at the seal inside Bumblebee's port.

"There is no going back once it is broken Autobot, are you sure you want this." Megatron asked.

"Yes, I do. And my name is Bumblebee, Decepticon."

Megatron smiled at the mechs fiery nature, before leaning back onto his pedes and pulling Bumblebee with him, hoisting his berth mate onto his lap.

"If you need something to focus on, kiss me, because this may hurt a lot my little Bumblebee."

Bee gasped at the used of his name, then stilled as he felt Megatron thrust forward, leaving his seal of virginity nothing more than a memory. And then started to scream.

The pain was like nothing he had ever felt, it was tearing him apart from the inside out, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Bee gripped Megatrons arms with a strength he didn't realized he possessed.

Gasping in sobbing breaths as Bee slightly calmed down, he noticed the energon tears running down his face, and then registered the sweet words Megatron was whispering into his ear.

Breathing in a rush of fresh air, Bee stilled and quieted his sobs, slowly shifting his hips to relieve some of the pressure from Megatrons spike.

Megatron calmly willed himself not to impale the small mech onto his spike, feeling through the bond how much pain his little Bee was in.

"Shh.. Be calm" Said Megatron. "The pain will be over soon, but you need to be calm and relaxed otherwise it will hurt."

Bee- still with a few energon tears running down his face- nodded and exhaled, allowing his body to become completely relaxed and limp in Megatrons strong and secure hold.

Megatron's glossa teased Bumblebee's into a kiss, effectively distracting the young mech, as the warlord once again thrust forward, completely sheathing himself the tight valve.

Breaking their kiss, Megatron returned to Bee's neck cables and gently licked them, allowing the small port to adjust to his considerable girth and size.

After a little while, Bee moved, pulling Megatrons face away from his neck and connected their lips again while moving his hips, silently asking the tyrant for more.

More than happy to oblige, Megatron allowed basic programming to kick in, as he started a gentle thrusting pace in and out of Bumblebee, taking care not to tear or hurt his bonded in any way.

"More…" Bee whimpered, the slow, almost timid pace, not to his liking.

Megatron looked down at his berth mate, and bared witness to the most erotic face he had ever seen. Bee's face was a mixture of pleasure, desire, longing and pleading all rolled into one.

Giving one last slow thrust, Megatron drove his silver hips forward, and quickly built up his pace to a rapid tempo, hitting every sensor node inside Bumblebee's port, and it wasn't long before the Decepticon had the Autobot moaning in enthusiasm.

Megatron shifted his hips slightly for more friction, but stopped when he heard Bumblebee give a loud gasp.

Hoping to Primus he hadn't hurt the yellow mech, Megatron looked down to see Bee's face in utter bliss, and his body a quivering shaking mess. Experimentally, Megatron thrust forward again and got the same reaction from the bot bellow him.

Smirking evilly, Megatron slowed his pace right down, causing Bumblebee to open his optics.

"What are you doi….ING!"

The mech screamed in pleasure as Megatron continued to hit that cluster of nodes just right every time.

Gasping and panting, Bee desperately grabbed for anything to hold to, to give him purchase and found Megatrons arms as the warlord leaned down to whisper in his audio, while continuing to thrust.

"I want to see you come undone for me little Bee, come undone only for me."

Bee shook violently at the rich husky voice, sending his desire to its peak.

"Meg… I'm.. I'm…" Bee's voice hitched.

Megatron growled, the sound possessive and dominant.

"Mine." He purred, straight into Bee's audio as the mech screamed and crashed into his first experience of an overload. His valve constricted around Megatrons spike, and after a few more thrusts, Megatron surrendered himself to the tight valve of his bonded and overloaded with a deep, loud growl that washed over the room.

Breathing heavily, Megatron looked down at Bumblebee, who was panting loudly and twitching every now and then as his valve clenched and unclenched around Megatrons spike.

Smiling to himself, Megatron nuzzled the side of Bumblebee's helm, and the Autobot turned to him, allowing the huge mech to rest his helm against his own as his erratic breathing calmed.

Reaching down for a kiss, Megatron lazily licked Bee's bottom lip, before intertwining their glossa's, both still content to savor the moment.

Holding Megatron to him, Bee deepened the kiss, his spark pulsing happily.

Megatron rumbled and slowly pulled away and gently pulled his spike out of Bumblebee's port. Bee whimpered at the loss, but Megatron turned to silence him with a kiss when the door swooshed open, and Shockwave walked in.

Megatrons optics flashed, as he snarled.

"Shockwave, always at the most convenient time."

"Apologies My Lord. I should have knocked." But Shockwaves attention was else where, his mind was still imprinted with the very fresh picture of Bumblebee splayed on his leaders berth, utterly content and with his interface panel open.

_Megatron no doubt just had his way with him then. _He thought to himself.

"I was dropping these off for you My Lord." Shockwave stated, walking past Megatron and putting the data-pads on the wide desk and turned around, focusing on Bumblebee's form.

Stepping forward, Megatron hid Bumblebee from the other mechs view.

"Out." He snarled.

Shockwave didn't move, but his single optic flashed threateningly.

"Out! I will not ask you again." Megatron growled.

Shockwave hesitatingly made his way to the door and turned once to look at Bumblebee, but his optics meet nothing other than Megatrons enclosed fist as it smashed into the side of his helm, snapping his head sideways and badly denting his armor.

"He is mine and mine alone, you will never have him. Get out while you can still walk on your own."

With Megatrons threat ringing in his mind, Shockwave submissively walked out the door with his helm hung low, as Megatrons growl increased in volume.

"Is he gone?" Bee asked.

"Yes, I don't think he will be back for a while. We will sleep now, you have already kept me up long enough." Megatron responded.

The slight smirk on Bee's faceplates told Megatron he got the joke.

:~~~~:

Stalking down the hallway, Shockwave snarled dangerously to himself, uncaring if he woke anyone.

Striding into his quarters, Shockwave roared and punch the nearest wall- which happened to be above his berth- and left a sizeable dent. Looking at it in satisfaction, he did it again for good measure.

Shockwave didn't turn around to see who walked into his room, he already knew instantly who it was.

"I told you he was different with that Autobot." Arachnids normally silky voice venomously spat out the word Autobot. "He is so protective of him. It sickens me. Our leader has become weak." She mused.

"I was to be his first." Shockwave whispered.

"Hmm? Pardon, I wasn't listening." Arachnid replied.

"I was to be the Autobots first!" He roared. "I was to tear apart his virginity, yet he wasted it on our Dear Leader." Shockwave growled. Fury still bubbling at the surface of his processor.

"If Megatron has become weak, he needs to be replaced." Arachnid started, her tone silky and lustful. "If you overthrow Megatron, not only will you be leader, you will have the Autobot and you can claim him fully and completely. I will help you with anything you need, just as long as I can inflict some sort of pain on the pathetic excuse of an enemy."

"There is one thing you can help me with right now." Shockwave replied.

Turning, he faced the spider and pushed her flat onto his berth. Arachnid spread her legs wide, allowing Shockwaves bulk to fit nicely against her.

"We shall overthrow Megatron soon, no one will argue for command. Starscream is too loud and Soundwave is not strong enough to keep an entire army in check. But for now, be of use to me femme."

"Of course, whatever you wish Shockwave" Arachnid smiled, her sharp teeth showing as she allowed Shockwave to do whatever he wished with her.

**Well there you have it, another chapter down and hopefully another one up soon (well sooner than it took to get this one up). Hope it was to your liking =)**


	7. Bonding

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own transformers, if I did Megatron would be my bitch…. **

**:] I only own the plot**

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review, I greatly appreciate it =) **

**NOTE: Bit of a nasty fight scene in this chapter, nothing to bad though. Slightly out of character as well. **

Megatrons massive bulk curled around the smaller form of Bumblebee, one arm slung lazily over the others waist, with chassis and back pressed tightly together. Peacefully they both recharged, with only the occasional twitch from Bumblebee. Megatron slumbered to deeply to notice.

However, Megatron did notice when Bumblebee started whimpering loudly and flinching violently in fear of something. Slowly, the big mech opened his optics and glanced down at Bumblebee who was now shaking and covered in a layer of sweat. Feeling the fear in his bonded's spark, Megatron woke fully, blinking his optics rapidly but just as he tightened his grip on the Autobot, Bumblebee sat up in a state of panic, gasping for air, his huge watery optics clearly showing his fear.

Recognizing where he was, Bumblebee felt tears well up in the corner of his optics as he desperately tried his calm his breathing.

"What is wrong my little Bee?" Asked Megatron soothingly, as he gently nuzzled the highly sensitive spot behind Bee's right audio.

"I had a bad dream." Came the answer.

"About what?"

"Shockwave." Bee visibly shook as he answered Megatrons question. The dream he had had been horrific. Somehow Shockwave had managed to find him while he was alone, and brutally hit him until he could barely stand, let alone escape, before Shockwave bent down and savagely forced him into interfacing with him and caused him to carry Shockwaves sparkling….

Bee shivered and shook his head, energon tears now pouring down his face. Turning towards Megatron, Bumblebee cuddled into the warm mech and buried his face into the familiar smell of Megatrons neck and sobbed. A shocked look flashed across Megatrons face, unsure as to how he should comfort his distraught bonded, but instinctually pulled Bumblebee closer to his spark, tightened his arm around the yellow waist and whispered kind words into Bee's audio.

"He will never have you, hurt you or touch you. I would kill him if he did such a thing."

The sobbing continued.

"Bumblebee please stop." The warlord begged. "I do not like to see you like this."

Bumblebee still sobbed, tears running down Megatrons strong chest.

"Bumblebee, my bonded, please stop, nothing will ever happen to you."

Slowly, the sobbing stopped and Megatron gently ran servos down the entire length of Bumblebee's back, calming him.

"You called me your bonded." Bumblebee said with a yawn, the pulse of Megatrons spark- of his bondeds' spark- lulling him to sleep.

"Yes, I did." Megatron replied, as he curled his body around the younger mech and kissed him gently on the helm. "Because you are."

~~~:…:~~~

By the next morning, Bumblebee had completely forgotten about his dream and had had a full nights rest to find other ways to test Megatrons somewhat limited patience. Thankfully though, the warlord wouldn't be around to deal with the Autobots hyperactive tongue and mood.

As Megatron walked out of the command centre, after rallying his troops for an energon raid, and back to his quarters, he knew what awaited him, a bouncy, talkative Autobot.

Bracing himself as he reached his door and punched in the code, Megatron was greeted with the sight of Bumblebee jumping on his berth.

Stopping mid stride, Megatron looked at the figure on his bed incredulously.

"What in primus are you doing?"

"I'm jumping on the berth!"

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it." Bee replied.

Megatron sighed and rubbed his helm.

"Okay, right, well you stay here, I'm going on an energon raid. No, wipe that look off your face, I have no intention of fighting with the Autobots."

"Can I come then?" Bee asked excitedly.

"No, stay here where I know you are safe."

Sagging his shoulders, Bumblebee dropped onto the berth and sat cross-legged, looking sadly at Megatron with his big baby blue optics.

Megatron sighed again. "I have asked someone to come and stay with you so you shall not be lonely."

"Who!" Be bounced happily. "Wait it better not be the twins…"

And at that moment, Starscream flounced into Megatrons quarters, giving the Decepticon Supreme Leader an exaggerated bow.

"My Master, I am here like you requested."

Bumblebee's jaw fell open and he looked towards Megatron.

_He wasn't serious was he…_

Pointing at the screechy voiced jet, Megatron simply stated;

"He is."

Before Bumblebee could protest, Starscream spoke up.

"I am not baby sitting the Autobot!" He screeched. "No way in Primus!"

"Thank you Starscream I much appreciate it" Said Megatron, as he strode out of his quarters and down the hall to his waiting army.

Once the door had closed behind the huge mech, Bumblebee and Starscream stared each other down, neither blinking or moving.

Snarling, Bumblebee spoke up first.

"I don't need a babysitter." His optics slitting as he snarled at the loud seeker.

"I have better things I could be doing anyways Autobot" Starscream hissed in return.

"Oh yeh," Bee challenged. "Like what?"

"Raiding Megatrons desk and data-pads."

"Can I help" Asked Bumblebee, a genuine evil smile plastered to his face.

"Autobot, I think you and I are going to get a long well." Starscream said, as he put an arm around Bee's shoulders and led him in the direction of Megatrons desk. "Very well indeed."

15 minutes later, Starscream had managed to hack into all ten of Megatrons data-pads, all with nothing but reports from Soundwave and tactical strategies for up coming raids. He had even torn Megatrons well sized desk apart, without finding anything to blackmail the tyrant with. It was like Megatron had no secrets or nothing to hide.

So now Starscream sat, cross-legged with his wings drooping low on his back and his servo held in a fist so it could hold his helm up, on his leaders berth and sulked.

Bumblebee sat next to him and watched him curiously, as every time Starscream got a new idea, his red optics flashed and dimmed again when the mech deemed the plan not good enough.

"Your bonded to Soundwave aren't you?" Bumblebee suddenly asked, catching the seeker completely off guard.

Starscream turned his helm and blinked slowly at Bee, having forgotten that the Autobot was their at all.

"Yes, I am." He answered.

"What's it like?" Bee tilted his helm in curiosity.

"It feels like you have found your other half, your spark mate, someone who can match you, but makes up for all your weaknesses. Your able to share your emotions with your bonded if whatever your feeling is strong enough, whether its pain, sadness, joy, anger, lust.. Everything."

Starscream sighed dreamily, his energy field rising a couple of degrees, his spark- no doubt- pining for its other half that was currently in battle.

"Soundwave can always tell when I'm thinking of him." Starscream continued.

"Really? How?" Bee asked.

"When your bonded, certain things about you change. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. You are more aware of another presence, its not you, but its still a part of you and with that you can actually communicate- if the bond is strong enough- telepathically. Luckily for me, I'm already bonded to a powerful telepath, so it makes it a bit easier for me." Starscream smiled again but his optics quickly narrowed and he turned his helm slightly to stare suspiciously at Bumblebee.

"Why do you ask Autobot?"

"You didn't wonder why I'm in Megatrons quarters to begin with? Why I'm still alive?" Bee asked.

"I could care less about how my leaders' processor works- that's if it was working to begin with. If he kept you alive then so be it. He's either plotting something about you or as the humans say 'keeping your enemies closer' and learning all your secrets. Am I right?"

"Actually…" Bumblebee began, "Your not even close to the answer."

Starscream's curiosity peaked. "What is then?"

"We were born bonded." Bee replied hanging his helm.

Starscream stared at the Autobot, unsure as to whether he was telling the truth or pulling his wing.

"Your being serious aren't you?" Screamer asked quietly.

"Yes, I am." Looking up into the seekers faceplates, Bee felt his anger rise quickly. Starscream was sitting opposite him, looking like he was about to pop as he desperately tried to hold his laughter back but failing miserably.

Starscream burst into hysterics when Bee turned away again, hiding his burning faceplates.

_How dare he laugh at me, after what I just told him… _Bee thought, sadness over riding his anger.

Jumping off the berth, Bumblebee stomped away from Starscream and headed to the door, fully intending to leave the room.

"Autobot wait, wait!" Starscream called, gripping Bumblebee's shoulder. "Calm down, I was only laughing be causing I would never have imagined that Primus would gift HIM of all mechs a bonded."

"Sure you were.." Muttered Bee.

"Besides, ol' Megsy cant be that bad, he's incredibly protective of what he considers his, have you seen him with the morning rations? Its hilarious, he comes in and stomps on anyone in his way of the energon dispenser, or throws them, which ever one he feels like doing at the time, anyway, I digress, the point is, is that he'll look after you and would never let anything happen to you."

Bumblebee smiled slightly at the seeker, knowing that what he spoke was the truth, he had witnessed it himself first hand.

"I'm hungry."

"Good," Starscream replied, "I'm hungry to." Looping his arm through Bumblebee's, Starscream took off at a cracking pace to the energon dispenser, his pedes clicking on the floor with every step.

"Its going to awesome having this base to ourselves, we can do whatever we want and drink all the energon we like!" Starscream cackled.

What Starscream didn't expect however, was to turn a corner and almost run into the massive bulk of

Shockwave. Hitting the breaks fast, Starscream skidded to a halt only meters away.

"Shockwave, I thought you were meant to be out fighting and getting some sense knocked into you by Prime." Starscream sneered.

"I came back early, looking for my little prize."

Growling low in his throat, Starscream stood in a defensive position and fanned his wings out, not only making himself appear bigger but also effectively hiding Bumblebee from view.

"Don't make me bend your wings in half and then rip them off Starscream. Get out of my way." Snarled the cyclops.

"Don't make me kick your aft eyeball head." Starscream shot back.

Shuffling backwards, Starscream forced Bumblebee to move with him, putting more distance between them and Shockwave.

"Do you really think you can out run me Starscream? You don't have enough room to fly in the corridors."

"I'm pretty sure I could out run your fat ass with my thrusters offline!" Came the screeched response.

Snarling Shockwave stepped forward threateningly.

"Bumblebee, I'd start using that bond now if I was you."

"Huh? What for?"

"To get Megatrons attention….. RUN!"

Spinning around, Bumblebee and Starscream sped down the corridor, with Shockwave steps behind them.

"Left, right, left and left again then into the first door on your right." Starscream commanded.

Bumblebee who was absolutely petrified, only just managed to keep up with the quick turns and corners.

Bursting into the room, Starscream had directed him to, Bee sobbed for breath.

_Megatron, help me….. _

~~~:…:~~~

Swinging his fist left and right, Megatron expertly dodged Optimus Primes' blows, before kicking the bright blue and red mech square in the gut and sending him flying to the ground.

"I was wanting to do this without getting into a fight Prime, but you just couldn't….." Megatron trailed off and Optimus Prime watched as his greatest enemies' optics glazed over, then burn an enraged red and his whole body tense in fury.

"Bumblebee.." The warlord muttered.

"This will have to wait Prime." Megatron snarled, as he took off running calling Soundwave and for a retreat as he went.

"Yeah! You better run… Megatron?" Jazz said as he stood beside Optimus, looking just as confused as his leader.

"Ahh, boss, where is he going?"

"Honestly, I don't know Jazz. But if Megatron is in such a rush it must be important."Megatron easily transformed as he ran, his spark clenching in fear for his bonded ever since he had heard Bumblebee's whispered plea;

_Megatron, help me… _

_:~~~~:_

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee! You okay?"

"Yeh… Where's Shockwave?" Came the shaky reply.

Starscream snorted.

"I locked the aft head out, but it wont stop him forever, he will eventually break the door down."

Bee whimpered.

"Stupid drone, I ought to rip his optic out and shove it so far up his aft…"

Bumblebee giggled as Starscream continued ranting, before a loud bang reminded him of the danger they were in.

"Uh Starscream, is there anyway to get out of here besides the door?"

"Is there anyway to get out of here besides the door? What do you take me for Autobot? A squishy?! Of course I know a way out." Screeched the jet.

"Okay how?"

Starscream rolled his optics and walked further into the room, scanning the ceiling before stopping and pointing up.

"We get out through here."

A loud clang filled the room as the solid door behind them buckled from Shockwaves strength.

"We better make it fast then!" Bee shouted.

Aiming at the roof, Starscream blew a reasonably sized hole out of it, then turned to Bumblebee and threw him up into it.

Behind him the door burst open, revealing a very pissed off Shockwave.

Starscream smirked as he gave Shockwave a rude one handed gesture then launched himself into the hole in the roof, leaving a furious cyclops behind him.

Starscream dashed towards Bumblebee, knowing that Shockwave wouldn't be adverse to blowing holes in the roof until he found them.

"Hang on Autobot!"

Swinging the smaller mech onto his back, Starscream activated his thrusters and took off, gliding around corners and dodging debris on the ground.

"Primus what is that smell!" The seeker exclaimed loudly.

"Starscream shut up!" Bee hissed.

"Ohh! This is our stop." Starscream stopped suddenly, dislodging the bot on his back and making a very loud bang as Bumblebee hit the floor.

"Bumblebee shut up! Stay here, I'll check if its clear."

Sneaking forward, Starscream removed a tile and pushed it to the side, before slowly sticking his head out and looking down the corridor.

"It's all clear! Lets go."

Landing gracefully and silently on the ground, Starscream turned and helped Bee out, then put the tile back in its original place.

"Follow me and don't make any noise." Starscream whispered.

"St… Star..scream.."

"What?"

Bee pointed down the far end of the corridor, and the seeker looked and immediately felt his wings droop on his back.

Shockwave was standing there.

Hissing wildly, the jet flared his wings again.

"Your hissing is not very amusing Starscream, I think it would be better if the hissing noise was the energon running out of you." Shockwave snarled.

"Bumblebee, get on my back." Ordered Starscream.

Obeying the jet, Bumblebee deftly climbed on and re-arranged himself so he was comfortable. Beneath him he could feel Starscream's cables tighten, getting ready to spring away.

"Give him to me." Rumbled Shockwave.

"No."

"Starscream, give him to me." Shockwave held out his servo and glared at the annoying jet.

"No, your to ugly to have him." The jet snickered.

Shockwave roared as his patience snapped and raised his canon to aim the smug jet, wanting to get that annoying smirk off his faceplates.

Starscream dove off to the side as the first shot whizzed past his wing, launching himself off the wall the dodged he second shot too and raced down the hallway. The third shot clipped him on the wing tip and he lost balance, hearing the fourth shot go off behind him, Starscream whipped Bumblebee around to his front, as the bullet connected with his now unprotected back seconds later.

Screeching in pain, Starscream fell and yelled obscenities in Shockwaves general direction.

Shockwave stomped towards the downed jet, and hoisted him up by the throat, snarling in his face.

"You will die."

The seeker laughed.

"At least I'll die pretty, unlike you who will end up a mere ugly stain somewhere."

Shockwave snarled again and grabbed the seekers' sensitive wing and pulled hard, hearing a satisfying _pop _as cables and wires came loose under the plating. Preparing to rip Starscream's wing clean off, Shockwave stumbled forward as something painfully hit the back of his helm.

Dropping the seeker in a painful heap, Shockwave turned.

"You know," Piped Bumblebee, "Your helm is incredibly hard to miss since its so big you aft!"

Launching himself forward, Shockwave caught the stunned Bumblebee and pinned him firmly up against the wall and his body.

"You speak like you have won, but you have lost, my little prize."

Bumblebee pulled a face.

"Megatron will find me."

Shockwave chuckled, which quickly turned into a raspy laugh.

"Let me tell you something Autobot, You are nothing more than a pleasure drone to Megatron. You only live to service him. I however would fuck you properly." Shockwave purred, "Allow me to show you."

Bee whimpered and squirmed, desperately trying to get away from the mech in front of him.

Shockwave's interface panel snapped open loudly and he dropped Bumblebee on the ground ungracefully.

"Suck." He ordered.

The whirring of a canon coming to life was suddenly pressed painfully on the back of Shockwaves helm and he froze. Only one type of mech had that kind of sounding canon.

"Let him go." Said a deadly calm voice behind him.

Releasing the small bot, Shockwave shook with rage.

"Bumblebee, see if Starscream is okay."

Nodding, Bumblebee darted over to the fallen seekers side and was greeted with a moan of pain. Seeing that the jet was awake, Bumblebee looked at the scene behind him.

Shockwave was unmoving as Megatron held the fusion canon flush with the back of Shockwaves helm. Even from here Bumblebee could feel the pure rage coming off the tyrant.

"How dare you touch him." Megatron growled.

Snarling suddenly, Shockwave spun hoping to catch the warlord off guard as he launched himself at the bigger mech, throwing punches into Megatrons gut.

Megatron dodged the punch to his face, but could not miss the hard fists that caught his midsection. Roaring in pain, he dove forward, catching Shockwave around the middle and threw him to the ground raining punches and kicks on the downed mech. Heaving Shockwave up by his throat, Megatron drove the cyclops headfirst into the wall, managing to dislodge some of the hard plating there.

Moaning in pain Shockwave stumbled back, ducking at the last minute to avoid Megatrons fist to his face. Swiping his leg out, Shockwave tripped the taller mech who landed with a huge crash, leaving a sizeable dent in the floor.

Channeling his strength, Shockwave reached down and got a secure grip on Megatron before bunching his cables and threw the tyrant further down the hall. Spinning around, Shockwave focused on Bumblebee and stomped over to him, and once again found himself face to face with a hissing Starscream who had his wings flared wide.

"You look like your in a bit of pain Starscream." Shockwave laughed.

"I am, but your going to be in more."

Shockwave didn't have time to answer, as he received a swift and sharp kick to the chest from Soundwave, who stood protectively in front of his bondmate and Bumblebee.

"Shockwave: Foolish. Megatron: Will kill."

Pointing behind Shockwave, Soundwave ducked and threw himself over Bumblebee and Starscream as Megatron charged up behind Shockwave and sent them both crashing through the wall and into the hanger bay.

Roaring in rage Megatron, tore his clawed servo through Shockwaves abdominal plating, tearing many of the energon lines, as the liquid burst everywhere. Reaching back to gather momentum, Megatron unleashed the full force of his fist into Shockwaves face and the cyclops went flying, landing heavily on his damaged side.

Snarling at the Decepticon leader, Shockwave forced himself up, only to be thrown face down onto the ground again, his failing strength being no match to Megatron's fury and wrath.

Megatron was unforgiving. Landing blow after blow on Shockwaves face, as he tore piece after piece of armor off the mech below him.

Finally after a roar of triumph, Megatron gave Shockwave one last painful kick to the side and looked down at the profusely bleeding mech, whose energon was coming out in thick bursts to seep over the floor.

"Leave or die." He growled dangerously.

Shockwave, who was only just still online, managed to find the strength somewhere to pull himself up onto his knees and crawl away from the silver mech.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you!" Megatron shouted at the gathered Decepticons who came to witness the fight, " If any of you so much as touch MY Bumblebee, you will end up like him." Megatron snarled, as he pointed at Shockwave.

"Someone get him out of my sight and away from here."

Turning away from the battle scene, Megatrons optics scanned the area for Bumblebee, who stepped out from behind the ever watchful Soundwave.

Nodding once at Soundwave as thanks, Megatron scooped up his bonded into his arms and quickly made his way to his quarters.

:~~~~:

Stomping noisily back to his quarters, Megatron altered between purring at Bumblebee or constantly whispering _"mine" _into his mates audio receptor.

Bumblebee, who could still feel the raw power and adrenalin running through his mates frame, instinctively knew that Megatron would want to claim ownership of him after fighting for him, and was more than happy to participate.

Gently sucking on Megatrons throat cables, Megatron purred louder and ran his servo over Bee's aft, his need to dominate rising with each step he took.

Feeling Megatrons servo at his interface panel, Bumblebee clicked it open and relished Megatrons rumble of approval as a knuckle ground itself against his sensitive port, arching in pleasure Bee moaned and gripped his bonded tighter.

Reaching his quarters, Megatron hastily stepped through the door and immediately made his way to his berth, dropping Bee gently before crawling on top of his smaller mate and ravishing his mouth with his skilled glossa. Moaning loudly into the kiss, Bumblebee rolled his hips against Megatrons, desperately needing more contact already.

Holding his mates hips down, Megatron thrust gently against Bee and was instantly reward with demands of "More! Harder!" and pleas of "Don't stop".

Looking into Megatrons red optics, Bumblebee submissively bared his throat to his older and bigger mate, who rumbled deep in his chest.

Slowly dragging his servos down Bumblebee's frame, Megatron stopped at Bee's port and pushed on finger in slowly, before starting to thrust it in and out. Bee squealed with pleasure and rolled his hips forward to meet Megatron's finger. Slipping another finger in Bumblebee's port, Megatron slowly began to stretch his bonded in preparation for his much bigger spike.

Bee let a out a continuous moan, as he wrapped his arms around Megatrons helm.

"Megatron please, more!"

Hearing his mates panel click open, Bee reached down and pulled on the big spike feeling a new rush of desire swim through him.

Catching Bumblebee's aroused scent, Megatron shifted forwards, placing his spike at Bumblebee's entrance.

"Remember to relax my little Bee."

Breathing out gently, Bee felt the tip of Megatrons spike push inside him and rolled his hips, taking in more, wanting more, needing more.

Feeling the heat and wetness of Bumblebee's port broke Megatrons control and he pushed all the way in, sheathing himself completely in Bee's port, before pulling out and thrusting back in again. Bumblebee gasped in pleasure as Megatron set a cracking pace, thrusting in and out of his port roughly.

Leaning down Megatron mouthed Bumblebee's neck and pinned the smaller bots servos above his head and thrust back into his port hard, hearing the scream of pleasure below him.

"Again!" Bee screamed, enjoying the friction of Megatrons huge spike inside his tight port.

"Megatron please, again!"

Surging forward, Megatron shifted his powerful hips and spread Bee's legs wider and hooked one over his arm, giving him a better angle inside his mates port.

Bee gasped and screamed as his port started to tighten around his mates spike, clenching in the beginnings of overload.

Feeling his mates port tighten around him, Megatron drove his hips forward faster and harder, wanting to see his bonded come undone under him.

Bee's breath caught in his throat as overload washed over him and he screamed in ecstasy, his port constricting tightly against Megatrons spike as his overload was drawn out as Megatron continued to thrust inside him.

Megatron groaned at the tight heat clenching around his spike and managed to keep from spilling his transfluid inside his little mate.

Coming down from his high, Bee panted harshly.

"I hope your not to worn out my little Bee, I'm not finished with you." Megatrons seductive purr rolled over Bee as he struggled to regain his breath.

Squeaking loudly as Megatron rolled them over, Bumblebee looked down into the red optics of his lover, as he sat deep on Megatrons lap and his spike.

"Ride me little Bee." Megatron said as his rolled his hips up, causing Bumblebee to grind down on his spike.

Bee groaned as he slowly lifted himself up on his knees and sank back down onto the waiting spike, bracing himself with his hands on the hard chest in front of him.

Reaching under Bee's aft, Megatron helped Bee pick up the pace, as the little bot rode him faster and faster gaining momentum.

Both were groaning heavily as Bee ground himself down on the spike again as Megatron snapped his hips forward to meet him halfway. Feeling his overload beginning to build, Megatron snapped his hips up faster, making Bumblebee start to moan incoherently, signaling the Decepticon that he was approaching overload as well.

Brining himself up onto his knees, Megatron anchored his servos under Bee's, letting his mate drop onto his waiting spike as it disappeared into Bee's tight valve once more.

"Open your chest for me little Bee. I want all of you." Megatron rumbled.

Whimpering in need, Bumblebee nodded, parting is chest plates for the huge mech.

Megatrons optics went wide as he saw Bumblebee's bright blue spark reveal itself before him. Opening his own chest plates in answer, Megatron allowed his deep purple spark to meet its bonded as the two sparks merged together to form a whole.

Gasping at the sensation, Bee went silent, feeling everything that Megatron was feeling, before remembering the big spike still thrusting inside of him and he shattered.

Megatron felt Bumblebee's overload through the bond and snapped his hips in rapid concession and buried his spike deep within Bumblebee's valve as his transfluid burst from the tip of his spike, painting the inside of Bumblebee's valve with it.

Feeling his mates overload wash through the bond, Bumblebee felt another, smaller overload take him again as their sparks pulsed together powerfully one more time, before retreating into their respective chests.

:~~~~:

Bumblebee woke to the soothing sound of Megatrons voice and his warm embrace. Doing a quick systems check to make sure everything was working as it should, Bee cycled his optics online to his mates happy but saddened face.

"What's going on?" Bee asked.

"Soundwave, Starscream and I have been thinking that you would be safer with the Autobots." Replied Megatron, as the two other mechs came into view.

"But I want to stay here."

"You can't Autobot. Shockwave is still a huge threat, and the three of us cannot always protect you." Starscream said quietly.

"But.. But.. Your not gunna make me go are you?" Bumblebee looked sadly up at Megatron, who hung his head.

"Im sorry Bumblebee, but Starscream is right. Shockwave has many followers and I could not always be there to protect you, you are much safer with the Autobots."

Bee's optics filled with energon tears and fell down his face, only to be wiped up by Megatron.

"My little Bee," He rumbled. "I do not want you to go, but in order to keep you alive and safe you must go back."

More tears flooded from Bee's optics as he realized the truth behind Megatrons words, even if he did not want to believe them.

"But how will I talk to you?" Bee mumbled sadly. Megatron had no answer.

"Soundwave: Can create personal comm link between you. Note: Only the two of you would know of its existence." The telepath spoke up.

Megatron glanced at his loyal follower and nodded a thank you.

"Starscream will take you back today, he will fly you as close to the Autobots as he can get you. You will be safe."

Taking the sign to leave, Starscream and Soundwave left their leaders quarters silently.

Climbing onto Megatrons lap, Bumblebee held the big mech close and sobbed for what seemed like hours. In that time Megatron gently stroked Bumblebee's back and purred gently into his audio receiver and his massive frame shook from grief.

Finally after Bee's sobs had ceased, Megatron untangled his arms from around his neck and gently carried him out of his quarters and to the hanger bay where Starscream and Soundwave were waiting. Upon seeing the bay, Bee gripped Megatron tighter and whimpered.

"Bee, Bumblebee. Come now, I will see you again." Megatron whispered.

"You promise?"

Stifling his own tears Megatron replied; "I promise."

Hugging his bonded one more time, Megatron remembered every line and curve of Bumblebee's body, how warm his spark was and filed it away in his memory banks. Putting the Autobot down, Megatron turned to Starscream and nodded.

"Come on Bumblebee." Soothed Starscream.

Turning away from Megatron, Bumblebee climbed onto the seekers back and uncaringly noticed that the jet had his wing fixed.

Looking back at Megatron one final time, Bee waved.

"Starscream: Go" Soundwave said, sensing that Megatron couldn't say it himself.

With a powerful launch, Starscream took off into the sky, gliding smoothly along, not wanting to jolt his cargo.

Looking behind him, Bumblebee felt fresh tears run down his face, as his optics registered a lone tear trickling down Megatrons face. Turning his helm away, Bumblebee buried his tears in Starscream's back, as the get quietly rumbled in an attempt to calm him down.

Megatron stayed watching the sky until he could not longer register the tiny speck that was Starscream. Turning slowly on his pedes, Megatron placed a gentle servo on Soundwaves shoulder.

"Your in charge for today."

Soundwave watched his leader go, wondering how hard it would have to be to give up your bonded. Soundwave shivered at the thought and walked inside himself as he felt a drop of rain land on his shoulder plating.

Starscream soared through the sky as a fast pace, hoping that the Autobots would be able to comfort his distraught passenger better than he would. Putting on an extra burst of speed and the rain came down heavier, Starscream slowly began his descent as the Autobot base came into view.

"Bumblebee, we're here." Starscream said.

Landing gracefully, Starscream crouched, allowing Bee to easily slide off his back.

"Thank you Starscream." Bee hiccupped.

"You will be okay to walk that distance? If I get any closer alarms will be triggered and I don't feel like getting shot down and having to walk all the way back in this weather."

Bumblebee managed a small smile at Starscream's attempt to cheer him up.

"Take care of yourself."

"Bye." Bumblebee whispered, as he heard the jet turn and take off somewhere behind him. Bumblebee stayed still in his place, even long after Starscream had left. The freezing rain ran down his body and got into all the chinks in his armor making him shiver.

Still not moving, Bumblebee let the tears roll down his face and mix with the rain.

**Far out….. That took far too long and I deeply apologize!**

**But I WILL finish this story the updates just might be far and few in between. I will finish it though!**

**I never realized how much fun Starscream is to write =) **

**As always reviews are loved. **


	8. The Discovery

**New chapter! Hope it's to your liking. **

**As usual I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (unfortunately).**

**To everyone who left me a review; You know who you are, I love you and you are greatly appreciated! I am very sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter.**

**Getting close to the finish now I think.. So without further ado ONWARDS! **

**All mistakes are mine, if you see any I'm very sorry!**

Panting hard, Bee shot up on his berth, trying to make sense of his wildly spinning thoughts and emotions. Cringing from the pain in his spark, Bee curled up placing a servo over his chest and massaged gently.

_My spark is missing his mate_ Bumblebee thought sadly.

_Even three months later and I still dream of that day. _Lying back down on his berth, Bumblebee felt tears fill up behind his optics as he thought about that day three months ago that he had to leave his bonded and return here to his friends.

Eventually on that rainy day, he managed to move his legs in the direction of the Autobot base, where he had been noticed by Ratchet and quickly brought inside out of the rain. He had been happy to see his friends and very excited, but a deep sadness had filled his spark and everyone had noticed it. After he had seen and said hello to everyone, Ratchet had given him a customary medical exam and found nothing out of place.

Bumblebee knew they wouldn't. But he had heard Optimus and Ratchet talking about him, wondering why he was so sad all the time. He left to go back to his quarters before they could come in and question him.

Sighing as the pain in his spark flared again, Bumblebee started massaging his chest plates, hoping to relieve some of the pain he felt. Wondering why his spark flared up when he was desperate for Megatrons touch again, his tattoo -he had found- was also increasingly sensitive. So Bumblebee was in a constant state of pain.

Sighing heavily, Bee lay back down on his berth and thought of Megatron, even though he knew that it wouldn't help. Curling into himself Bumblebee started to sob uncontrollably, sobbing over the pain in his chest, sobbing over the occasional twitches he would feel in his spark and sobbing because he had been forced to leave his mate. The only one who made him feel safe and content.

Hiccupping loudly, Bee slowly moved off the berth and into the wash racks, were he turned on the hot water full blast and promptly collapsed under the spray, letting his tears run down the drain.

_Its times like this when it just hurts too much. _

Mumbling Megatrons name over and over again to himself, Bumblebee eventually fell asleep, the painful throbbing in his spark being put at ease by the hot water pouring over him.

Systems slowly rebooted as Bumblebee came out of recharge, cycling his optics he registered he was still on the floor in the wash racks, thankfully though the water was still running hot. He could have sworn he heard something just before he woke up.

Pushing himself up on shaky limbs, Bumblebee looked around and got the fright of his life as Ravage leapt down silently from the gap in the ceiling and padded over to Bumblebee, rubbing her face over the short mechs legs and purring loudly.

"Hey there Ravage." Bee said as he reached down as scratched the mechanical cat behind the ears. This caused Ravage to increase her purring.

Stretching out, Ravage placed her paws on Bumblebee's stomach, purring as Bee scratched her under the chin. Her tail twitching happily.

"Come on Ravage, hope down now." Bee gently pushed the big cat away, but Ravage refused to move.

Ravage had stopped purring and her tail had stilled. With black ears pricked forward, Ravage focused intensely on Bumblebee's stomach, one ear twitching occasionally as if she was listening to something, suddenly giving a delighted purr, Ravage rubbed her head against Bumblebee's stomach.

Shocked at the felines strange behavior, Bee stayed frozen in the spot for a good ten seconds waiting for his processor to catch up, and when it did he wished it hadn't.

Stumbling backwards quickly, Bee toppled over as he hastily ripped his spark chamber open and looked inside.

_How could have I not noticed this before… Megatron… _

Shuffling into the corner of his room, hidden by his berth Bumblebee hung his head, letting it rest in his servos as the tears threatened to spill over again. Ravage quietly padded over to Bumblebee, she knew Soundwave was expecting her back at a scheduled time but she was sure he would understand given the circumstances. Laying her head on Bee's lap and curling her warm body around him, Ravage purred deep in her chest, giving the distressed mech the only comfort she could. 

:~~~~~~:

Ravage made her way out of the Autobot base as easily as she had gotten in. She was late to report in to Soundwave, and with the news that she had, she couldn't wait to get back home.

Leaping silently over fallen tree's and whipping under low hanging branches, Ravage raced the shadows that ran next to her over the barren landscape, dodging rabbit holes, jumping up to scare the sleeping birds and sneaking in the shadows like a wraith that wasn't completely there.

Hearing a ping in her comm link from Soundwave, she replied with a happy buzz in her thoughts and she replayed to Soundwave she was only an hour from base.

Freezing in her tracks, Ravage stilled, sensing another life form that was bigger than herself, scanning the area nothing was picked up on her inbuilt radar, but Ravage knew she was not alone.

Continuing on her way silently, Ravage stuck to the shadows before crouching down behind a dense bush and waited to see if anyone would pass.

Keeping her own spark signature low so she would not be discovered Ravage patiently waited for some time, with no sign of anyone, before deeming it safe to move on. Stretching her cramped legs, Ravage only managed to turn at the last second before she was swept off her feet and thrown high into the air, jolting her legs as she landed, her unknown attacker grabbed her by her powerful hind legs and smashed her into a tree, causing the huge oak to crack through the middle and an energon line to burst.

"Stupid kitty cat." Spat a venomous voice as it stomped towards her head.

Desperately trying to comm Soundwave for help, Ravage felt sharp metal slice through her leg. Snarling in pain, Ravage lunged towards her attacker, intent on locking her powerful jaws around a limb or two. Dodging a fast punch to her face, Ravage tried to jump, but her injured leg failed her and she collapsed painfully on the ground. That was the opening her attacker needed as the unknown mech hurtled her into the unforgiving earth below her again and again and again.

Feeling energon pouring out of many different scratches and cuts, Ravage wearily raised her head, only to have it stomped on, severing her comm link completely. As Ravage lost consciousness, she heard a cackling voice retreating into the night.

Soundwave glanced repetitively at the clock in the control room. Ravage should have been back by now with her exciting news. Occasionally, his eldest symbiote would return late, but never this late.

Pinging Ravage on her personal comm link Soundwave once again received no answer.

Hearing the doors _swoosh _open, Soundwave didn't bother acknowledging Arachnid as she sauntered into the room.

"Soundwave isn't that little 'pet' of yours meant to be back by now? I hear she has got some news." Arachnid said.

"News: None of your concern. Arachnid: Should stick to what she does best." Spoke Soundwave.

"Yeh and that would be doing your job better than you." The spider snarled.

"Correction: What you do best is opening your legs for anyone." Soundwave smirked from behind his mask at the spiders' speechless reaction.

"You should have your legs glued shut together, maybe then the drones will stop getting viruses." Starscream piped in as he flounced into the room and gracefully sat on Soundwaves lap.

Snarling at the two 'bots, Arachnid stormed out of the control centre, wishing she was able to slam the automatically opening door closed.

Soundwave watched her go. Something wasn't right.

"Primus, what's her problem?" Starscream said, nuzzling under his mates helm.

"Ravage: Has not returned. Soundwave: Worries for her."

"Ravage hasn't returned?" Sitting up straight, Starscream thought for a moment, before snapping at the drones working on the other consol.

"You three, be sure that this room is keep running precisely. No slacking off, no pushing buttons that aren't labeled and no trying into hack into the main frame again. If Megatron comes in, tell him Soundwave and I will be back shortly. Any questions?" Starscream finished curtly.

The drones shook their heads.

Nodding in approval, Starscream leapt out of the chair and dragged his mate out the door.

"Note: Security cameras hotwired in this entire room. Soundwave: Will be watching."

Soundwave scanned the ground below him, amplifying his scanners in hope that he could locate Ravage.

It had almost been three hours since she went missing and Soundwave was getting frantic.

"Still no word from her?" Starscream asked quietly.

Soundwave shook his helm.

The pair had been scouring this area for at least half an hour, even with all of Soundwaves' high tech gadgets he still couldn't locate the missing feline, so Starscream could understand why his bonded was a highly strung- ready to snap at any moment- bundle of nerves.

_Soundwave, _Starscream started over their telepathic bond, _we have been looking for sometime, maybe she is back at base? _

_If she was, she would be answering me. _But Soundwave understood what Starscream was saying, Soundwave could cover far more ground when he had access to the control panel, where he could boost any scanners and signals ten fold. He could easily pick up a spark signature with a few simple taps.

Sighing heavily, Soundwave turned back for home, hating that he was going home without Ravage and not being able to shake the feeling that she was _so close. _

Letting the breeze carry him a couple of meters away to his left, Soundwave looked down and his spark stopped.

Ravage was down there and she was not moving.

Landing quickly, Soundwave ran to the felines side, scanners working overdrive to assess what was wrong with her.

Starscream joined him seconds later.

"Is she…" The jet trailed off.

"No." Soundwave replied. "But she is very weak. Conclusion: Has numerous cuts and scratches at least two major energon lines have been ruptured and leaking rapidly. Side note: Comm link is broken. Will be replaced."

Gently scooping up the unconscious feline, Soundwave jetted into the air, watching his bonded speed past him to ready a medical team at the base. Flying slowly to avoid any rough wind that could jolt Ravage, Soundwave cradled her to his chest, close to his spark, hoping that it would give her strength as he could hear her own spark fading.

"Soundwave, its Knock Out. We are ready and waiting for your arrival."

"Soundwave: Acknowledges. Landing now. Be ready."

Turning his comm link off, Soundwave strode into the base, passing many mechs on his way, who all bowed their helms at their injured comrade.

Pushing the med doors open with one hand, Soundwave was surrounded by Knock Out and his medical team, as they took the bleeding feline from his arms and connected her to various machines to keep her stabilized.

Reaching forward to help, Knock Out pushed Soundwaves' hand away.

"I'm sorry 'Wave, but let us handle this, she'll be fine."

Starscream, who had come up behind his lover, grabbed his servo and gently pulled the distraught mech away.

"Soundwave, let them be." The jet spoke softly. "Megatron needs to see us anyway."

Feeling energon tears -that Soundwave thought had long dried up- well up in his optics, Soundwave allowed himself one last look at Ravages' broken and bleeding body, before following Starscream, waves upon waves of wrath, rage, hate and revenge spilling out from him, promising a painful and intense death for the bot who had done this to HIS Ravage.

:~~~~:

Bumblebee sat on the ledge in his room, staring out into the moon lit forest. Wishing, pleading that the huge silver tyrant -his bonded- would step out from behind those tree's and steal him away into the night.

But no matter how hard Bumblebee pleading with Primus he knew it wouldn't happen.

Struck by another fresh bout of sadness, Bee rubbed his spark casing as it started to hurt, hoping that the rubbing would soothe the pain before in got unbearable.

But he had no such luck.

Allowing his spark to throb deeply for its other half, Bumblebee leant back and rested his head on the wall, saying Megatron's name over and over again in his head.

Shuttering his optics, Bumblebee sat for some time in a painful bliss as he remembered his memories with his bonded. It was so real Bumblebee could hear Megatron saying his name…

Snapping his optics open, Bee quickly glanced around the room, looking for Megatron. He had heard the warlord say his name, he knew he had!

Stilling and becoming deathly quiet, Bumblebee listened carefully. Hearing the deep voice loud and clear in his mind.

"_Megatron?" _Bee said silently in his head.

"_My little Bee." _Came the most beautiful words Bumblebee had ever heard.

Sobbing with joy, Bumblebee let relief flood through and the bond, hoping Megatron could feel it.

"_I hear you my sweet little Bee." _

"_How are we talking like this?" _Bee managed to ask.

"_Soundwave says its because of our bond. It's a form of telepathy." _

"_I need you." _Bee whimpered. _"I need you so much." _

"_Can you possibly get out?" _

Feeling excitement creeping up on him Bee managed a small 'yes.'

"_Good. Meet me at the forest, north from your base, when you get there head for the biggest tree and wait for me." _

Bumblebee calmly opened the automatic door to his quarters and headed straight to Optimus Prime's room. Knocking politely, Bumblebee waited for the "come in" he was sure to hear.

Stepping into the Primes room, Bee offered the big mech a smile, noting the surprised look on Optimus' face.  
>"Bumblebee! Its good to see you out and about, what can I help you with?"<p>

"Hey boss, I was just wondering if I could go out and get some fresh air?"

"Well of course," Optimus replied, "I'll have Jazz go with you."

"Boss, I'd… I'd rather go alone, you know for a real breather and think about some things."

The Prime's face instantly softened.

"Bumblebee, if you ever need to talk about what the Decepticons did to you and what torture they put you through, you know Ratchet and myself are always here to listen." Optimus smiled gently.

_Oh boss… If only you knew…_

"I know, I'm just not ready to open up about it yet. Sorry boss."

"I understand, you may go out, just make sure you are back within a reasonable time."

"I will boss, I'll comm you every now and then just to check in."

The yellow bot walked away, hating that he had to lie to the Prime.

Nodding in thanks, Optimus watched the once cheery bot walk away with small steps, wondering for the billionth time what on earth the Decepticons could have done to him.

:~~~~:

Transforming calmly, Bumblebee slowly gathered momentum and headed off into the dark, enjoying the thrill of not being able to see where he was going for a while, before flicking on his lights and headed north to where Megatron was waiting for him.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Bee revved his engine and shot off like a bullet, keeping a look out for the massive tree, whilst swerving and dodging fallen tree's or branches.

As he continued to his destination a warm feeling started creeping into his spark, until it was a full blown hot ball that was threatening to explode at any moment and Bee thought it would have until Megatron stepped out from behind a tree in front of him.

Transforming quickly, Bee jumped and landed in the safety of Megatrons strong arms as they wrapped around him and hugged the smaller bot to his huge frame. Purring contently, Megatron nuzzled Bee's helm, whilst stroking his back, letting out the occasional deep rumble deep from within his chest.

"I missed you my little Bee."

"And I missed you." Bee squeezed his bonded harder, feeling the pain and tenseness in his frame roll off in waves, feeling far more relaxed than he had in months.

"Shall we go back to base?" Bee asked.

Pulling back to look at his bonded, Megatron's face split into a grin that was all sharp teeth, not being able to believe that his bonded was coming back with him.

Turning on his pedes, Megatron carried his smaller lover to a wide, clear plain and transformed, taking off powerfully and quickly made his way to the Decepticon base.

Megatron landed smoothly on the surface of the hanger bay, the door to the base opening with a _swoosh_ as Starscream came out and tackled Bumblebee to the ground, smothering him in a huge hug.

"Bumblebee! Your back, I knew he would come back. I told you he would didn't I Soundwave! I was right. Bumblebee we have so many new files to go through in Megatron's desk! So many more witty comebacks we can say to Arachnid, that stupid afthead spider."

Bumblebee blocked out Starscreams rambling as he waved at Soundwave who nodded in welcome.

"Come on Bumblebee lets go! I wanna.."

"Hang on Starscream,: Bee laughed, "I was actually wondering if I could see Ravage? She came and saw me a little while back and I wanted to thank her for…" Bumblebee's sentence wavered off as he noticed the grim faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ravage: Completed mission successfully. Destination home: Was not reached."

"What..?" Bee looked at Soundwave questioningly.

"The night we sent Ravage to see you," Starscream began, "She never returned home of her own accord. Soundwave and myself had to come find her after three hours of waiting for her return. When we found her, she was barely conscious and loosing a lot of energon. She was brutally attacked on her way back here."

"Is.. Is she.."

"She is still alive, Knock Out patched her up good and she is awake and able to communicate but she is still very weak."

"Soundwave: Will kill attacker. Painfully."

Bee could feel the furious anger rolling off Soundwave and was sure he could feel it if he was on the other side of the base.

"You don't know who it was?" Asked Bee.

"No unfortunately." Megatron answered. "But if we do, I cant wait to see what Soundwave will do and how long the mech will last."

"Soundwave, can I see Ravage?" Bee asked timidly.

"Soundwave: Will allow. We will all come."

Following the serious mech and his ever hyperactive bonded, Bumblebee mulled over who could have possibly injured Ravage, knowing the extra scanners and sensors Soundwave put on all his creations, it would have been hard to sneak up on the shadowy feline.

Entering the med bay, Bee instantly recognized Ravage, who purred loudly at seeing him, almost jumping out of her berth to greet him.

"Hey Ravage." Bee said brightly. The feline purred louder as Bee scratched behind her ears, which perked up instantly as her gaze locked on Bee's midsection, then quickly flickered over to Soundwave. Bee watched the interaction, and realized that Soundwave could understand what Ravage was saying.

"Ravage: Says she forgot to tell us her exciting news. When she visited Bumblebee, she found out that…" Soundwave went stock still and deathly quiet as he looked at Ravage, whose gaze had increased tenfold, imploring her master to believe her.

Bee held his breath, he knew exactly what Ravage had just told Soundwave and he didn't need to see Soundwave tilt his head towards Bumblebee to know it.

"Ravage: Found out very important news that needs to be seen to straight away. Lord Megatron, you must know that…"

"I must know what Soundwave?" The tyrant asked.

Soundwave looked pointedly at Bumblebee.

"What!?" Screeched Starscream. "What must old Megsy know? Tell us. Tell me Ravage and I'll bring you an extra ration of energon."

"Starscream: Shut up." Soundwave said lazily, still looking at Bumblebee. Behind him, the jet flipped him off.

"Megatron, I'm… I'm…" The small bot looked between his bonded and Soundwave, uncertainty clear in his optics. "Megatron, I'm carrying."

Megatron stilled completely, his optics staring straight ahead. He had even stopped cycling in air.

"Megatron?" Bee asked quietly.

:~~~~:

Soundwave was the first to move and head towards Knock Outs quarters to retrieve the medic.

Starscream was the second.

"Oohh! Bumblebee can I be his god sire?! Please, I'll feed him heaps of sugary energon and teach him how to hack into old Megs' data pads!"

Bumblebee drowned out the rambling jets voice as he focused on Megatron, who still hadn't moved or uttered a single word. He stepped towards his powerful bondmate, wanting to ask him something, anything to get him to speak, before he could however, Knock Out swooped in and took Bumblebee into his arms before the smaller bot could say anything, marching off to the nearest berth to run tests and check the stability of the sparkling.

Megatron tracked Bumblebee's movements with his optics but made no effort to follow his mate, his mind was still trying to process this new information as Bumblebee was hooked up to numerous machines.

Faintly, Megatron could hear Knock Out talking to Bumblebee, but didn't bother trying to make out the words when the machine that was currently placed over Bumblebee's spark chamber started beeping.

In three long strides, Megatron was at his mates side, peering into the magnified glass of the machine.

"Ah… It seems that it has detected your sparkling Bumblebee." Knock Out said.

Ushering his leader out of the way, Knock Out looked into Bee's spark chamber and stopped cycling air, not expecting to see what his optics were showing him.

Bumblebee wasn't just carrying one sparkling, he was carrying two.

"My Lord," Knock Out began, "Bumblebee is definitely carrying, but he is actually carrying two sparklings, which is very rare for someone of your size Bumblebee. The sparklings are very healthy though and developing well, once they take form which should be in about two months, they will detach from your spark and move down into your gestation chamber, where they will continue to grow until they are ready to be born."

Megatron slaps a servo over Starscream's mouth before the jet even has time to start talking.

"Shut up." Megatron commands, his voice a deep strained sound. "My bondmate is still in pain Knock Out, fix it."

"Actually my Lord," Knock Out replies. "I cannot fix him. Only you can, by interfacing."

Megatron could feel Starscreams' manic grin and his laughter from behind his hand and as loathe as he was to release the jet, he knew he had too. As his clawed servo lifted away from the jets mouth, Bumblebee unhooked himself from the machine and sat up on his knees, looking both unconsciously seductive and adorable, which effectively allowed Megatron to forget about Starscream and his obnoxious laughter.

Scooping up his bondmate in his huge arms, Megatron quickly strode from the room, his baser coding telling him he needed to mate with his bonded and now.

Punching in the access code to his quarters, Megatron quickly set Bumblebee down on his berth and smashed his lips against his, desperately asking for entrance with his glossa.

Bumblebee opened his mouth and allowed Megatron to deepen the kiss, tugging the tyrant onto the berth until Megatron's hulking frame settled over his own.

"Megatron… Megatron please I cannot wait." Bumblebee begged. "I have needed you for so long, please… please make the pain go away."

Growling lowly at Bee's words, Megatron placed a warm and calming servo over his mates spark chamber, feeling the low hum of power it radiated. Clicking his spike covering open, Megatron pumped himself a few times in his servo until he heard the tell tale sound of Bumblebee's own panel clicking open.

Bumblebee's aroused scent hit him instantly and he felt himself grow harder. Shuffling forward, Megatron pulled one of Bee's legs over his arm as he positioned himself at Bee's entrance.

Thrusting forward, Megatron buried his thick spike deep inside Bumblebee's tight port before pulling out and slamming his hips back in again, Bumblebee's moans and pleasured wails forcing him to go faster and faster.

Below him Bumblebee scrabbled at his arms, holding them in a death grip and unwilling to ever let go. Bee keened as his mates spike hit the sensitive bundle inside his valve, his hips bucking up to meet every thrust, desperate for every bit of pleasure Megatron could give him.

Megatron grunted at his mates enthusiastic response, the rhythm of his thrusts never faltering as hoisted Bee up higher, gaining more access to the deeper parts of the smaller bots valve and almost bending him in half as he placed his spark chamber against Bumblebee's own, relishing in the warm it gave off.

"Megatron, more please! My spark it still aches." Bee cried, instinctively knowing that his impeding overload would calm his racing spark.

Shivering in pleasure at Megatron's answering growl, Bumblebee bared his neck and squealed in pleasure as Megatron traced the tattoo behind his audio receptor, then mouthed on his sensitive neck cables all the while pushing his spike deeper inside Bee's rapidly clenching valve.

Anchoring Bee's hips where they were with his servos, Megatron slightly changed the direction of his thrusts and the result was instantaneous. Bumblebee shrieked as his smaller hips snapped up to meet Megatrons thrusts and his valve clenched tighter around the big spike inside him.

Feeling his own overload only a few thrusts away, Megatron bent down to Bumblebee's heaving chest plates and growled, effectively catching Bee's attention.

As bright blue optics met his own, Megatron let out a breathy word and licked the seam that ran a long Bumblebee's chest plates and watched as his Autobot overloaded in his arms.

Bumblebee felt his valve constrict around Megatron's spike, the breathy 'mine' the tyrant had let out repeated itself in his mind over and over again. Bee vaguely registered Megatron's overload as a content moan left his lips as he felt his mates' transfluid spill inside of him, filling him to the brim and warming the inside of his valve as Megatron's coding made its way to his gestation chamber where it would help form their sparklings.

Gently pulling Bumblebee up to his chest and against his spark chamber, Megatron nuzzled his helm under Bee's chin and got a soft whine in return, the smaller mech wriggling his hips in slight discomfort as Megatrons spike was still inside of him.

Purring deeply in his chest to comfort his bonded, Megatron waited until all of his transfluid had been accepted into Bumblebee's gestation chamber before pulling out, making sure none of it went to waste.

Bee drowsily mumbled something but quickly fell into a much needed peaceful recharge while Megatron held him, chuckling at his attempt to speak.

Knowing Bumblebee had to go back to the Autobots at some point, Megatron hugged his bonded as close to himself as he possibly could. Keeping a sharp optic on the time, Megatron leant back against his berth and held his family in his arms and listened to the gentle sounded of Bumblebee's breaths.

**Much thanks to everyone who left me a review! And thank you for staying around this long, I really appreciate it! Like really.**

**But seriously guys, if I am taking to long to update, give me a kick up the butt and send me a message (like a few of you have) it gets me writing faster.**

**I do hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be on its way and up in a quicker time frame than this one.**

**Until then, I love you all**


End file.
